Les Circonstances De L'amour
by Ashc.csxm
Summary: My first Faberry fic.Quinn learns the errors of her ways and apologizes to Rachel  Eventual Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Les Circonstances D'Amour**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

**STARTS OFF KIND OF SLOW BUT JUST FOR WARNING THE FABERRY RELATIONSHIP WILL COME EVENTUALLY, I WANT IT TO SEEM REAL AND NOT TOTALLY CLICHÉ KIND OF WAY..**

When you hear Quinn Fabray anywhere in Lima or more precisely in McKinley High, you think of "stuck up bitch", "popularity whore", or even just "HBIC". I think they really over-exaggerate about me, nut hey they are victims of my rage and bullying so I can't really talk … One of those victims is Rachel Berry.

After a whole of therapy, I think its ok to blame my parents for my personality and everything else. Hell I blame them for my condition, my hate, my trust issues… But they're my parents; their job was to screw me up somehow. By condition I mean the fact that I'm physical not normal, the fact that every time Mother Nature decides to give me a present once a month, my body painfully grows a penis. Fucked up I know, Dad blames Mom, Mom blames herself because she's too afraid to say anything to Dad. It's just a big mess...

Not to mention the fact I'm gay, and in love with a person who would not only reciprocate because she'll think that I'll be using her but she'll think I'm crazy as well. One day I'll tell her, hopefully she'll forgive me, Rachel has to…

But today, I'm being thrown out by my lovely father because my therapist told me to come out to him. My mother already knew about this, she found playboy magazines underneath my bed …. _I know cliché right…._

"Dad I don't know what the big deal is! "

"You won't speak to me in that tone young girl, I either force the gay out of you or you get out!"

"Russell, she's our little girl, she's troubled you know that, don't make her move out, she'll learn the mistake of her ways..."

"Oh come on Mom! You knew! You told me it was alright, that you would love me no matter what!"

"Judy! Control your sinful child before I do something that I'll regret, I'll be in the kitchen, get her out of here!"

"Quinnie..."

"You don't get to call me that anymore, you don't care about me, Dad certainly doesn't care..."

"I do care for you Quinnie..."

"I said don't call me that!"

"Alright, Quinn... Go pack your stuff; it's for the best, go stay by a friend's house tonight like Santana..."

"Santana isn't my friend, don't worry I'll deal on my own, like I always have"

"Quinn I love you, I'll find you tomorrow and give you some money alright? Everything will be alright…"

She's my mother, yet I hate her so much right now, why can't she understand my so called father doesn't deserve her, doesn't deserve us…

"Tell my sperm donor that I will never forgive for not accepting me, I knew from when all of this started that his concern for me lessened. No wonder Frannie left so quickly when she got a chance, this so called family. You're both just a sham, an illusion for others to believe we're this perfect religious family. I'll find people who will care for me, love me …"

"Quinn, it hurts for me to listen to you ramble of about how I don't love you, because you are wrong, this here is an opportunity for you to leave, to be free of him. So go … "

Now fully packed, keys in hand and phone in pocket, I have no idea where to go, where to stay for the night. For now I'll just go drive around and clear my mind… _**phone vibrates **_after I answer this message I guess...

**A friend of mine saw you packing up boxes in your car, I hope you are alright, if you need to talk the door is always open. R**

If God is playing tricks with me today, I swear I will kick his ass when I die for it

**I'm fine Rachel, but can you meet me by the park? I know we're not friends or anything but I can use someone to talk to for sure. Q**

**I can't go anywhere my dads took the car to visit my aunt for the weekend, just come over. R**

**Alright be there in 10. Q**

This is just surreal, I know that these past few weeks I've been like kinder to her and all, but she has my number, and feels concerned about me. Now who in the world is this friend who saw me putting my shit in my car?

Now I'm in front of her door, too scared to knock, thinking if I should tell her everything, the reason I'm homeless or not. I wanted to talk… _Christ Fabray woman up! Talk it out!_

"I hope you won't stay outside the whole time because it's kind of cold and I don't need Finn or Same or Puck telling me I got you sick"

"Rachel I came here to talk about what happened to me today, not about boys with no brains that I have no concern for at all"

"That's the second time you called me Rachel...I like it a lot it's so much better than Treasure Trail or Man hands"

"Rachel, let's go inside so I can apologize to you properly "

"Ok come in…"

_This is going to take long, I can feel it..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

This is so awkward...

"Yes Quinn it is, sit down, I'll get us something to drink, water? Juice? "

"Uhmm sorry, water will be fine thanks"

I knew this was a mistake, why don't I think before acting. Now she must think I'm a total loony or something, here I am mumbling myself off to no end.

"So for the sake of not being awkward, I'll start the conversation, you just seem in your own world, so please try to keep up.

Your parents kicked me out?"

"Yes they did"

"Why? "

"I don't know why you would care anyway.."

"Fabray answer the question"

"I came out to them, I told them I was gay and my father flipped his shit and told me to get out"

"You're gay? That's a joke right?"

"Why does everyone think this is a joke?"

"I don't know maybe because you had 3 boyfriends in the lapse of 4 months, all who brag about how they slept with you and how you liked it…"

"That is so untrue, I never slept with any of them, they had gone to second base with me… That's why they broke up with me, well that's the case with Puck, with Sam and Finn they were just so dumb I couldn't deal with them."

"So it's for real, you're gay? How would you know if you are gay exactly? I never saw you with any girls…"

"I went to therapy for a whole year, I wanted to control my anger issues…"

"So that's why you were nicer these past few months, I thought you were just high or something"

"Yeah I wanted … wait you thought I was on drugs?"

"What? I seriously thought you weren't slushing anyone because you were too high to do it, you seemed happier in Glee and you started to talk to me, not hollering but actual "hi" and "how are you?" conversations. "

"Great so now everyone thinks I'm a drug addict, that's just wonderful!"

"So you went to therapy?"

"It was my sister Frannie's idea, just when she left last year and started college she suggested therapy for me, she promised she would go too if I went. I swear she was just as fucked up as I was…"

"Quinn language please"

"Sorry" _Jeez, I'm whipped already; she looks cute in her pajamas on._

"Did it work? "

"Therapy? I think so, I realized all the mistakes I made, bullying everyone, especially you. That's the main reason I came over, not to tell you about my horrible evening, but to apologize to you. I realize that my anger was inflicted mainly on you, and you didn't… don't deserve any it. So I deeply, deeply apologize for what I have done to you because you deserve more. You are too nice, caring, sometimes diva-ish, and too beautiful to have people like me degrading you all the time."

"You mean that?"

"I really do, took me a long time to realize it, but I do truly mean it. I'll tell it to you again in front of the whole McKinley student body for you to believe it."

"Wow, you actually apologized to me, I think it's the first time I ever heard you apologize to someone."

"Better now than never, right?"

"Yeah, so you're gay? Like really gay?"

"I believe so yes.."

"The therapist told you that or you just assume that because of your failure in relationships with boys"

"I always kind of liked girls more than boys, I chose to b with boys because of my family , to be accepted, to have a normal life like they would put it. Even though I'm a total freak, and not normal at all."

"Quinn if you're a freak, I wouldn't want to know what I am. I seriously think you're just exaggerating … It's not because you're gay that you are a freak'

"No I'm a freak because I'm not physically normal"

"Physically normal, like you have a third nipple or something?"

"It's not funny Rachel, besides that's all I can tell for now, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

"I can see you are very self-conscious about it"

"I am, I will show you in time" _When I can insure that you could have feelings for otherwise it's useless…_

"You can show me now, I wouldn't judge you"

"After all I did to you…"

"Quinn it's in the past, you apologized and I forgive you, all is well. You can consider me as a friend, if you want, or we can just be acquaintances , you wouldn't have to talk to me at school…"

"Oh my god berry stop rambling, it's cute but stop I have a huge headache"

"You think my rambling is cute.."

"Maybe, I think I changed my mind.." _OMG Stop pouting ! Why is she pouting_

"No! hmm … no"

"Okay, so we're friends?"

"Yep, now I can ask you all sorts of questions about the new found gayness of yours"

"It's not new found you say gay a lot for someone that's not"

"No matter, you're staying here tonight, and I'll talk to my fathers about you staying here longer when they come back"

"Rachel you don't have to do that, I was planning on gong to Frannie's.."

"No you're staying here, I for one know you sister lives across town, so stop it and come put your stuff in the guest room. We're friends and friends are there for each other when they are in need."

"Alright, but I'm cooking you dinner or something"

"Quinn I'm vegan"

"I know, I have a cousin that is as well so I know how to cook a few recipes"

"Wow, alright then you go cook, I'll bring in some of your stuff, then we'll talk about you some more"

"Wait Rachel…" _And she's gone, what have I got myself into, and she wants to talk more…_

**Rate & Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

**Who can find the True Blood quote in this chapter :) ?**

She wants to talk more, what more is there to talk about? Not only had I confessed to her about myself, dumbly I may add, now she wants to know more. I can't tell her more, she'll be totally freaked out about it then never speak to me again, I can't have that, not when I just got a glimpse of what we can have.

Great I'm thinking about "we" even before the "we" even exited, see that what therapy did to me, it made me soft. So soft that this girl has me totally whipped having me cooking for her, not normal cooking ! Like backwards to the heavens and back cooking, ok yes I lied, I can't cook for shit and certainly not vegan food.

But it's for her, the girl I'm totally in love with so I'll bring out the Martha Stewart/Rachel Ray in me and cook her the best damn meal she ever had.

Well not the best..at least something edable you know..

At least she's not like looking over me cooking, she's actually taking up all of stuff from my car, which is totally sweet of her.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel why are you screaming?"

"Sorry I thought you couldn't hear me.. I wanted to know if you minded if Kurt and Mercedes came over, they were suppose to come for a sleepover at 9 and it's like 8 now so would be arriving shortly.."

"Rachel it's your house, I'm only a guest.."

"I just want you to be comfortable, you can invite Santana and Brittany if you want, I know you don't get along with Kurt and Mercedes all too well.."

"Rachel don't worry about me, if they ask why I'm here tell them the thruth and I will behave I promise"

"Okay but I'm calling Santana and Brittany to keep you company.."

"Wait Rachel .. You don't have to do that really you don't" _I don't feel like seeing those two making out the whole time _

"Seriously it's no problem, just go back to cooking I can smell something burning a bit"

"What? Fuck! "

"Language Quinn!"

It's not I don't like Santana and Britt, I really do there are the only friends I have really, it's just I will never hear the end of it if I tell them everything that happened.

I know Santana will just interrogate me to no end, and Britt would just hug the hell of me because she would feel sorry for me...

_...phone vibrates.._

Great a message from Santana ..

**Cap why is Midget texting me to bring Britt to her house, and why are you even there? . S**

**Stop calling her Midget, and she's having a sleepover, I'm staying by her for a while I'll explain everything later. Q**

**Great Britt just a message from mini diva, now she's all exited and begging me to go. I'm bringing tequila laterzzz. S**

**Santana don't bring alcohol ! I mean it ! . Q**

I knew something like this would happen, everytime Santana has the oppurtunity to drink she will take it and fuck it right in the ass...

Why? Why do these things happen to me, seriously me and alcohol don't mix good together, something bad always happens. Yes I know I'm only 17, but hey with Santana Lopez you see a lot before your time..

"Hello Quinn" _WTF it's only 8:15, I didn't even hear him come through the door_

"Evening Kurt"

"Ok for the sake of being blunt, what the hell are you doing in the Berry's kitchen, cooking may I add"

"Leave Rachel explain the story to you, for now I'm here to cook dinner for Rachel"

"Rachel! "

"Cheese and rice Kurt, I'm right here Kurt"

"Why is Quinn Fabray in your house, in your kitchen, cooking dinner for you?

"Come in the living room I'll explain everything to you like that you can just gossip it to Mercedes after"

"Oh please do Kurt afterwards I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of coming out in front of the whole McKinley High on monday"

"Wait, what does she mean by coming out?"

"Come on" _Wow she just pushed Kurt like he was like a feather_

I'm seriously not afraid of being out, it took a year to come to terms with it, I'm ready. I know they will be punks like Karofsky and Azimio who would slushie like there's no tomorrow, but I think of it as punishment for all my doing during the years.

"So you're gay now?"

"Out of he whole conversation you only remembered that she is gay, great Kurt"

"What, Quinn Fabray is gay, it should on CNN Lima or something"

"You know you can call me Quinn..."

"Or Quinnie"

"Not Quinnie, my mom always called me Quinnie, it was so annoying"

"So it sounds annoying when I say it ?" _Great she's pouting again, why in front of Kurt, he's gonna catch on on my little secret if she continues.._

"No it doesnt sound annoying coming from you Rachel"

"Great! So Quinnie... You finish cooking yet?" _OMG why is she so close to me for now !_

"I-II ... Yeah I-I'm finished"

"Good, I'll just go get my laptop so we can put some music down here, you two be nice now"

"Oh we will " _Seriously, I hate Kurt's smurk right now, I just want to smack him accros the face_

"Kurt don't start please"

"What! I observe and analyse, and now I understand everything.."

"No you don't understand anything Kurt, she can't know"

"What can't she know Quinnie?"

"Stop it Kurt"

"Admit it Quinn, the truth will set you free"

"Ok Pastor Kurtington, shut it before I wipe that smurk off your face"

"Quinnie I thought we were suppose to be nice, Rachie wouldn't like the way you are speaking right now"

"Oy! Kurt ! Shut up!"

"You know, you can sing it out to her she would love that !"

"I'm not telling her.. well not yet at least.. not if she doesn't feel the same"

"Quinn...I don't even know what you can't tell her, elaborate"

"Kurt ! I love her!"

"Awww that's cute, especially for someone that has tortured her for so long, it's like backwards Stockholm disease"

"Oh shut up, smartass "

"Hey I'm at least more realistic then you, what you really think she likes you , oh wait love you like you do?"

"She has agrred to be friends with that's all I can get for now, I'm happy about, I really thought she would never forgive me..."

"You realise that Rachel is a very forgiving person, and she cares for people. Hell she is leaving you stay here after your parents kicked you out.."

"I know she pities me, feels sorry for me.."

"She does, but I actually think she always wanted your acceptance"

"My acceptance? What.."

"Rachel!" _Great Mercedes is here_

"Cap I didn't know Wheezy will be here too" _And apperently Santana too_

"Finally everyone is here! Santana you brought Tequila!" _FML this is going to be a long night_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

I knew inviting Santana was a bad idea especially with Kurt and Mercedes here. Plus she has tequila, she's gonna make us play stupid drinking games like she always , I'm going to get a tattoo of that across my forehead I swear. I can deal with Wheezy and Kurtina, I can do that for Rachel, but I not so sure anymore with this ball of disaster to happen here.

"Santana why do you have alcohol?"

"I thought my cap could use a stiff drink knowing she's staying here with you"

"Wait she's staying with you? Why is she even here in the first place?"

"Ok Mercedes you go with Kurt, he will fill you in... Santana, you and Britt come sit with Quinn and I while I eat" _damn she's sexy when she's bossy_

"Q? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm good, don't worry"

"But Sannie said you have to stay here, why can't you stay by your house?"

"I'm here because my mom and dad don't want me staying with them anymore"

"Why?"

What a lot people don't know about Brittany is that she has a mind of a 10 year old, really she does. That's why she concentrates her time in dancing a lot, she knows she's slow and she can't help it. Santana's always there to help her with homework but she rather dance than learn stuf she can't remember.

"Britt, I told my parents I like girls and they didn't like it so they suggested I go live somewhere else than at my house"

"But Sanny told her parents about us and they didn't kick her out"

"That's because her parents are accepting than mine Britt... that's why Rachel gave me a place to stay"

"So we're friends with Rachel now?"

"Yes we are, right Sannie?" _It totally pisses her off when I call her that, I love it_

"Of course cap, Britt go see what Wheezy and Ballerina are doing while I have a chat with Rachel here"

"Whose Wheezy and Ballerina? I thought it was Kurt and Mercedes here... Wait are there really ballerinas here? I wanna dance with Sanny!"

"No it's just Kurt and Mercedes, I promise we'll go see ballerinas later ok babe?"

"Okay" _Rachel is too quiet, she's eating, I guess that's the only time she doesn't talk_

"Quinn this is so good, you can stay here as long as you want, if you cook like this for me all the time"_ Guess I'm wrong_

"Midge's getting a mouthgasm there cap"

"I told you to stop calling her that"

"It's okay Quinnie leave her call me that, it's just Santana's way of showing affection"

"I only show affection to Britt and... wait did she just called you Quinnie?"

"Yes she did"

"Oh my god you're working for her or something that's why you're really living here? Are you like her sex slave or something?" _WTF_

"Shut up Santana! No I'm not her sex slave!" _Wait is that a blush I see on Rach's face?_

"So you really came out and got kicked out?"

"Yes Santana she did, stop asking so many questions I'm to concentrate on my food here"

"Why does she get food and not me?"

"Because I only cooked for her, and you're not vegan so hush"

"Oh fuck off Quinn, make me a sandwich!"

"Santana I will not tolerate obscene language in my home"

"Alright cool it Midge"

"Arrete de l'appeler comme ca putain" _I least I can cuss without her knowing it_

"Quinn you speak french?"

"Ya her grandmother is french and only speaks french, so she had to learn it in order to communicate with her"

"And you understand her?"

"Yes Midge I speak English,Dutch,French and Spanish.. well not really Dutch I just understand whatver Britt tells me in it"

"Wow..seriously 4 languages. You two are full of surprises, especially you Quinn, you cook and speak a different language..."

"Well trilingual if you count Spanish"

"Of course, well I'm gonna set up the laptop in the living room, you two tag along now" _She just swayed her ass I swear_

"Fabray is gay...gay for the Midge I see"

"I- huh..."

"Come on you just checked out her ass in front of me"

"Oh shut up, you were checking it out too, you were practically breaking your neck there"

"Whatever, just don't let mini diva know that.. So you're gonna stay here long cuz you know you can always come by me"

"Thanks, but Rachel already offered so..."

"You called her Rachel... You never do that...That's so weird, stop doing it please, it's even worse than her calling you Quinnie"

"What? That's her way of showing affection like you can too huh Sannie"

"Fuck you"

"Naah thanks for the offer though"

"You might reconsider after the tequila we'll be drinking"

"Dude I can't believe you brought that here, and I'm not geting drunk"

"Yes you are, you had a hell of a day and you will have two days to recuperate, so come on and let's party !"

"Santana you better keep your hands on Britt..No better yet on yourself!"

See I knew she would start her fucking dumb ass drinking games, and Rachel,Kurt and Mercedes are so into it too. Now we're playing "I've never", after we had to take 3 manditory shots. In Santana's world drinking is like... bowling on a Saturday night, you do it almost every weekend to amuse yourself and not remember anything the day after.

Now I really think her objective for tonight is to get Rachel and me really drunk, I swear...

"Alright Mercedes your turn"

"I've never went out with Puck"_ And apperently Wheezy seems in the plan aswell, only Me,Santana and Rachel drink_

"Kurt.."

"I've never kissed two different guys in the same week" _I take the shot, Britt,Santana and Rachel do too..wait WTF I look at Rachel wide-eyed_

"Puck and Finn..."

"Alright Midge your turn"

"I've never had a crush on a girl" _Me, Santana and Britt take a shot_

"I've never had a crush on a girl in this room"_ Fucking Santana.. Me,Santana and Britt take a shot_

"You're crushing on a girl in this room Quinnie?"

"Yeah and it's Wheezy"_ LMFAO the look on her face right now_

"Huh-Qu-u..."

"Oh come on I'm kidding Wheezy.."

"Then who is it?" _Fucking Kurtina_

"Can we continue with the game please.."

"Britt go ahead..." _Why is Santana whispering in her ear for?_

"I've never wanted to kiss a girl in this room"_ Me,Santana,Britt and Rachel take a shot? Huh?_

"I've always wanted to kiss Brittany for some reason..."

"Seriously Rachel,I would totally do that now but Sanny might get upset.."

"By all means go for it Midge"

"Hey! wait ! Let's play another game.."

"Okay spin the bottle then.."

"But we're only 6 Santana, 4 out of whom are not gay.."

"Quinnie I'm bi.." _Wait? What!_

"And you didn't take a shot where we were talking about girl crushes, why now?"

"I've never had a crush but I'm sexually fluid...doesnt matter the gender but the person"

"You are talking about things way too deep into context for a person who is suppose to be drunk... Just for that everyone gets 2 manditory shots again !"

"Oh my god Santana you're going to kill us here!" _Oh Wheezy how I so agree with you here_

"Whatever on with the game I say !"

I must add to this rediculous game that when Santana plays it, she actually full on makes out with the person on who the bottle falls on. She blames it on her alter ego "Bontana". Apperently she's a mixture of Bonquiqui from MadTV and of a real drunken Santana. So yeah it's a big hot mess.

"Hey cap, are you thinking of someone's pikachu right now? Parce que tu as l'air tres tres pensive, t'inquietes tu embrasseras ta naine dans pas longtemps"

"What the hell did she just say?"

"She said she wants to go down on Britt"

"Really Sanny ! Let's go in a closet then! Come on" _And there goes Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum, now for Thing 1 and Thing 2 to scout...Wow that rhimed._

"Wheezy Kurt looks like his nodding off go help him would you"

"Aiight but keep your paws off Blondie"

"What?"

"I'm drunk but I'm not blind nor stupid... Don't mess with Rachel"

"Look she's fine" _Yeah fine on the couch and playing with her hair...I thought she was drunk not high.._

"Got my eye on you Fabray"

"You scare me when you're drunk Wheezy"

Now I can go do two things, and since I'm off buzzed I'm gonna do the one that takes less effort. I'ma crall over to Rachel and cuddle up with her, shit crush or not I wanna cuddle... Yes when I'm drunk I'm a very touchy and affectionate which sometimes translates to a horny drunk..But whatever..

"Rachiiie.."

"Quinniiie.."

"I wanna cuddle, scout over"

"Well this is a first a drunk who cuddles, if I didn't know better Miss Fabray I would say that you actually like me"

"But I do like you a lot Rach"

"Me too, a good friend"

"Yeah ...a good friend"

"Wanna tell me who your crush is?"

"It doesn't matter anymore.."

"If you say so, I'll get it out of you somehow"

"Yeah whatever.." _I think hallucinating because I'm hearing either moans or screams..._

"Quinnie did you hear that?"

"Yeah it's freaking me out.."

"Where are Sanny and Britt?"

"I don't know or remember where they went... you know she's gonna kick your ass if you keep calling her Sanny"

"Language Quinn... and she'll have to deal if she's gonna call me Midge all the time"

"I'ma make her stop calling you that"

"Alright... Quinnie...Say something in French for me..please"_ I look at her in the eyes, those soft beatiful brown eyes_

"Tu es tellement magnifique Rachel, je remercierai Dieu tous les jours pour ma seconde chance a etre avec toi meme si c'est seulement en amitie"

"Jesus Quinn, I've got to say that was really hot.." _She's soooo drunk if she thinks that was hot_

"Alright drunki-pants let's just nap a little "

"Night Quinnie"

"Night Rachel"

**Rate & Review Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

It's been exactly a month since Quinn has moved in with us. At first my fathers were shocked I would let my tormentor in the house in the first place, then after I told them her situation they both came around quite quickly.

She's really wonderful, this past whole month she's not only been helping out around the house, but she managed on getting a part time job at the local smoothie joint and cooks for us daily at home.

She's really sweet too, everytime she comes home she'll bring me a special all organic smoothie.

She's really the best the friend I've always asked for, she's there when I feel sad, she's there when I need help. After this time I really feel like I can count on her for anything.

Except I feel she's holding back something somehow, like she's keeping a secret from me.

She still hasn't told me who her crush was from since the night of the sleepover.

Now I'm waiting by my locker for her to meet me so we can eat lunch, I have to tell her about this letter I found in my locker...

"Hey Rach"

"Quinnie, finally, look what I found in my locker! Read it"

" _**You're my angel in the night**_

_**You're everything I think of**_

_**Everything I dream of.**_

_**Yours is the voice I hear when**_

_**The moon steals the day.**_

_**Yours is the voice**_

_**I hear when the sun sneaks into warm me**_

_**When my heart aches with life pains**_

_**you are my angel.**_

Okay is it me or the person sounds pathetic"

"It doesn't sound pathetic, it's cute"

"You didn't have to hit me, and it's not cute..it's sappy"

"Are you jealous Quinnie, nobody sending you love poems huh"

"Whatever let's go eat.."

I seriously think she feels lonely, I only see her hang out with Santana and Britt besides me..

See now we're eating and we're the only ones at our table. Mercedes and Kurt are with Artie, Tina and Matt... I don't understand wht we always eat alone, not that I don't like it because I totally love my quality time with her and all, but she needs to make more friends... But not now because she looks pissed off..

"Quinnie who re you texting?"

"A lover for them to send me love poems too so you won't stop teasing me about being jealous all the time"

"Quinnie stop it, eat stop scowling like that"

..._phone vibrates..._

"Rach your phone is buzzing"

**Meet me behind the bleachers after lunch if you want to know who sent you the poem.**

"Quinn I think I have a stalker.."

"Rachel, you already have one ..the nasty JewFro freak with the gossip blog"

"No seriously look at the text I got"

"Are you gonna go?"

"I want to but it's kinda shady don't you think"

"I can go with if you want.."

"Alright let's go then we have exactly 20 minutes before clasees start again"

I hate the bleachers I really do, it's so weird how people find the way to put their gum underneath the stands. How they do it is unknown to me..

"Okay where is this freak so we can move on and go to class..."

"The freak is here"

"Rachel don't move" _Why is she whispering like that..._

"Santana take off the hoodie" _What ?_

"Oh come cap you just ruined my fun here! No fair!"

"Ta gueule putain, je croyais vraiment que c'etait un psycopathe qui lui a mis cette lettre dans son casier, mais t'es conne ou quoi"

"Non je suis pas conne, puis c'etait une blague t'sais , c'etait pour faire rire.."

"Oui surtout pour te faire rire.."

"Is it awkward to say that this whole french argument is totally turning me on right now"

"Yes!" "No!"

"Cap I think you better explain yourself to the lovely Midge before someone steals what you could have had, like I just showed you today...Goodbye now"

_She's about to lose what now?_

"What is she talking about Quinn?"

"I-I'm.."

"You're what Quinn?"

"I like you Rach.."

"Well that's good because I like you too.."

"Rachel I like you, like I wanna take out on a date like you.."

"Take me out on a date like me?... wait ... I'm the one you had a crush on, I totally thought it was Santana all the time..."

"Yes I have a massive crush on you, and I was waiting for you to trust me more, to actually like me more to tell you" _I can't believe she's only telling me this now.._

"So I''m the one you wanted to kiss too... and we cuddle a lot, and I always catch you staring at me but you stare at other girls too..."

"Yea I realised that I ogle a lot of girls, but I always dream about you Rach, I always want to kiss you.."

"So you've been keeping this a secret so you don't hurt yourself, if I understand correctly.."

"Technically... I just wanted to make sure you have some kind of feelings for me too before I mentioned anything.."

"So you befriended me so you could date me, for your own pleasure... by assuming that one day you could slide into a real relationship..." _I can't believe her_

"Yes but at first I really wanted to be your friend Rachel, that's why I put all my thoughts and feelings about you aside, except for today. When you handed me that poem and gushed about it ..it just made me want to find the person and hit them across the face for even trying to sweet talk you.."

"What ..I'm not your possession Quinn, if people want to flirt with me they can and I will let them because it makes me feel good. It's because you have feelings for me and feel that you have a hold on me that you can ...ughh! I can't be believe right now. I really thought that you changed, you're still the same old selfish Quinn who always gets what she wants. I have to get to class.."

"Wait Rach.."

"No! We'll finish talking about this later, for now just go to class Quinn..."

**Rate & Review Please :)**

**Was Rachel totally too diva here? Did she mistaken the whole thing?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

**Back to normal P.O.V**

I just blew it, I swear I will beat Santana for blowing everything up her and her stuipid ass poem. Does she seriously think she can get away with anything?

I'm in charge, I'm the fucking HBIC dammit! Great now I sound like a lunatic..

Why doesn't Rachel see why I befriended her first, would anybody take seriously someone who tortured them for years if they say that they are in love with them..

Shit I would send them packing...

Now I'm just in Spanish class, just looking at my notes thinking a different scenarios that might happen later on in the day. I'm even thinking on positive ones because they only happen in movies, let's be real here people.

..._phone vibrates..._

**Sorry of the misfortunate event Cap . S**

**Yeah no worries, just keep your shit together and stop bugging in my shit .Q**

_Might as well send a message to Rachel too.. what more can I do wrong?_

**Rach, I'm sorry, am I taking you home after Glee? or are we skipping it today since there will be only us there?.Q**

**Quinn I don't approve of texting during class, espcially during an impotant history lesson.. yes you will take me home and we'll leave before Glee .R**

_Great she typed "Quinn" and "don't approve"... And to put the cherrie on this beautiful ice cream of a disaster we're skipping Glee, I'm in shit..._

You know what's worse than waiting... waiting in the cold while you look at your best friend talking to Finn Fucking Hudson, animately I might add, like they were the best buds in the whole world.

If this is my punishment, I don't want to know what's gonna happen next..

"So I'll see you tomorrow Finn, poor Quinn looks like she's ready to go home.." _See you tomorrow Fiiiiinnnnn, fucker.._

"Ya text me later will ya?"

"Sure"_ And there you go there's the smile/smirk_

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Quinn, I was going through some notes with Finn for the history test on Monday"

"Ya and the notes intitled him to hold your book too, that's just swell Rachel"

"Awww is Quinnie jealous again, of little old Finn, like you were of my secret admirer who sent me the poem...who was Santana Lopez by the way.. Wanna go hit Finn now Quinnie?"

"I so would right now, but I can see through you Rachel, you want me to feel jealous huh? The truth is I know you want me as much as I want you Rachel.."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really"

"Since you got all it all figured out, we'll see what happens when we get home"

Great her dads aren't here, again. They always work late hours and have business meetings in New York or Chicago, so they are at home really late night. I think it's one of the reason they left me stay in their own so long, to keep Rachel company but also to after her in a way..

"Come on Quinnie let's go in my room.. to talk"

"Okay..."_ I have a real bad feeling about this..._

"Quinnie go sit on the bed.."

Either I'm hallucinating or she's taking off her clothes...why is she taking off her clothes? I thought she wanted to talk.. wait..wait that's code for getting it on now?

I'm not ready for that yet, and little Quinnie is here... She can't be serious right now...Is she? Is this a test or something? Is she trying to prove a point?

"Rachel stop un-n-ndressing yo-u-urself.."_ Even though I don't really want you to_

"Aww Quinnie you look all flusterred.. and you're blushing"

"Rachel ..s-s-to-p-p.." _Jesus Christ she put herself on my lap, what the fuck do I do now, little Quinnie is going to come out and everything is gonna be fucked_

"Quinnie I know you want this, huh, you just want to sleep with me that's all right? That's why you befriended me right? Took advantage of me like that.."

"No Ra-a-achel I-I love you, s-st-o-p-p please..."

"You don't love me, you just want to fuck me that's all.." _She just cursed,she never ever does that. She's laying on top of me now, this is not going to end good at all..._

"Rachel g-get off of m-me" _She has my hands held down on top of my head, she's a strong little Midget _

"No you want this, I'm going to kiss you now Quinnie"

"No not l-like this"

"Oh stop crying, all of this was just a joke to you anyway, you became my friend so you can fuck me over afterwards, you don't see me crying"

"I'm crying because I love you, I'm in fucking love with you and and you can't see it, you don't want to understand it."

"Quinn stop lying you don't love me" _Now she's off of me sitting by the side of the bed_

"I'm not lying Rach.."

"You always lie, you lied about your crush, I bet you're even lying about being gay, this is just a plot to fuck me over and for me to be humiliated again"

"You are fucking insane, why would I come out to my parents, get kicked out, come live here, tell you I'm in love with you just for kicks huh?"

"I bet even Santana and Brittany are in on it..."

"Rachel..Rachel! Look at me, I'm going to show you something, nobody knows about this besides my parents and maybe Frannie. I'm going to show it to you but I don't want you to freak out. I'm showing this to you to show how much I love and trust you, when you see it you might not want to see me no more... hell you might want to tell the world about but I wouldn't care about that, as long as you know how deeply I care for you Rachel'

"Is it your third nipple?" _She's crying now too_

"No it's not, and I don't have that. It's far more than just a third nipple"

"Alright show me"

"Just before I do anything, I want to know if you have feelings for me .."

"I do, that's why this predicament hurts so much.." _Well thank the heavens, she liiiikes me well now liked_

"Listen close your eyes, I have to be totally nude for you to see it okay?"

"Alright" _Great here it goes..._

"Rachel open your eyes"

"Quinn turn around, I understand you have a cute butt.."

"I'm to scared to turn"

"Do it you'll get a gift afterwards..."

"Seriously?"

"Ya"

I turn around and guess what face she's making, well it's the WTF/How in everything holy/Get the exorcist face..

This is just fucking great, now she's speechless look about ready to faint, and I'm here in "ze bare" so to say with hard on, Thank you very much Miss Berry!

"You have a penis.."

"Ya" "You're a female that has a penis"

"Occasionally I do, when I'm suppose to get my period I get this instead"

"Okay, and you have an erection now.."

"Because you were rubbing on me not even 10 minutes ago"

"And I thought it was your phone"

"Yep it wasn't"

"So you're an occasional hermaphrodite?"

"It's not like I both if them at the same time it's just a couple weeks I have one, then at the end of the month I have the other.."

"And it's functional?" _She's standing right next to me now, it's kind of hard to concentrate with her so close_

"What do you mean by functional?"

"Have you liked used it or.."

"I have jacked off to relieve the pain when it grows, but otherwise no I have never used it.."

"So you're a penis virgin"

"I'm a full virgin Rachel"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Now have you checked if you're sterile or not?"

"Oh my god what kind of question is that?"

"I'm just seeing that my future potential girlfriend has viable siemen, so that we can take percautions when the time came when your little friend will be in need"

"Wait what? So we're dating now"

"Yes, well as soon as you take me on a date"

"Wait I show you my penis and now I'm your girlfriend?" _Wow if it was that easy I would have done this from the begining_

"I said future potential girlfriend, the "girlfriend" issue isn't decided yet"

"Great... Wait you just called my "thing" little!"

"Awww Quinnie I can insure you are quite endowed"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now go fix little Quinnie while I get dinner ready"

"Wait what about my gift?" _She's looking at me at preditor like, it's so hot_

"Hmm don't worry I will think of something... _She just kisses me full on the lips, chastely I may add and grabs little Quinnie and cause me to moan in the process..._ You having a penis is the hottest thing next to your French, see you downstairs in a bit"

Okay, I think I need to put my whole day in check after what just happened.. First she likes me, the she hates me, then she wants me for the wrong reasons then finally wants me because I confied in her with the most secretive thing about me..

She knows everything about me now.. well except the fact Frannie is my twin but I'll tell her that later..

**Rate & review Please :)**

**I know Rachel's a bit out if character is so is Quinn...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

**Thanks for the reviews I had so far... **

_This has been the most weird week ever, first I confess to_ _Rachel about my feelings... Now Sue is talking to me about it in her office, God she's so infuriating._

_I swear she has multiple personalities at times, first she's caring Sue, then total bitch/coach/don't give a fuck Sue ( she even uses a weird voice when she orders us around)..._

"Little birds have been telling me you have someone to suck faces with"

"We don't suck our faces off! , we just kiss, like pecks once in a while.."

"I don't really care.. I heard that this person is Rachel Berry, this is not good Q"

"Why is it not good, hell it's good for me"

"Seriously Q, your sapphic pleasures are any of my concerns, I'm just saying that being with Lady over there isn't such a good idea."

"So you're making me quit Cheerios because you don't like who I date?"

"Q it's a bad image for the squad.."

"You realise this conversation doesn't make sense, I've already told you that I don't care about my image anymore, besides I don't have much of a good one after the rumours spred about me coming out"

"I'm just looking out for you.."

"Yea looking out for me by telling to stop seeing the person I love, wow that's great advice Sue"

"Look, you know how it works in this school, you saw how Karofsky treated Kurt and I don't any of my girls getting hurt like that.."

"And that's the first time I've ever seen you show compassion for anyone"

"Well it comes out on rare occasions... Q,I seriously think if you just.."

"What stop seeing her, pretend she's just my friend in front of everyone, go back to slushieng her everyday while Brittany and Santana can do whatever and be a couple as they please... It really hurts, I basically ruled this school for 2 years and now you're making me choose between my relationship with the girl I love,who has yet to admit that she is in fact my girlfriend ..with Cheerios"

_The problem with Sue Sylvester is that she thinks that she has the whole of Lima in the palm of her hand and that she can control everything. She wants to have everything her way because she thinks it's the best way._

_Right now I just like having diva storm out "a la Rachel", but what is that going to solve. She can't do this to me, she doesn't like Rachel because she's in Glee, I'm in Glee too. She wants me to choose...I choose Rachel over everything._

"Do you want to choose or not?"

"I need you for Sectionals and Regionals, so for now I need you just to keep the relationship down low.."

"Rachel isn't going to accept that, she likes everything out in the open, no secrets, no lies.."

"You said you love her, if she has reciprocated your feelings than she will put up with it for a while. You seem to want to give up everything for her, leave her give up some things too"

"She's already gave up a lot, she went through to much pain because of me... besides Cheerios isn't my everything.."

"Oh please don't say she is your everything, that's so cliche Quinn, stop being such a sap. I'm offering help, talk about it with Lady Diva out there and report to me afterwards"

_I just walk out of there, I can't deal with Sue 's been standing out by the door the whole time, with her pink floral binder of course.._

_Britt's with her too, they seem to have developped this weird kind of bromance.. Santana's totally jealous about it, it really amuses me.._

"Hey Britt, Rach"

"How did it go Quinnie?"

"It went as suspected, we need to talk later after school.."

"Alright, a good talk I hope.."

"Ya ... we'll have it after our date tonight. Now I propose we skip our last class and go home early" _I'm a fool to ask that, she'll never go for it.._

"Britt go find Santana would you, I need to talk to Quinnie for a minute"

"Alright later" _She just kissed Rach on the cheek... Ok now I understand why Santana is jealous..._

"She kissed you on the cheek"

"Ya she did..."

"I'm suppose to do that... not her"

"You know jealousy isn't attractive Quinn"

"I'm not jealous, I'm just saying my kisses would so much better than Brittany's" _Of course there's a hint of jealousy ... but I deserves smooches !_

"Well aren't a little too confident Miss Fabray?"

"Hey confidence is sexy"

"Yea if you say so... and we're going to class, we have Glee afterwards and you need to practice for Sectionals!"

"I need motivation.." _And there she goes, she just smacks me on the arm. What am I her personal punch buddy?_

"You'll get your motivation after our date Miss Fabray"

"You know that's domestic abuse right there.."

"Oh whatever Quinnie, let's go"

"Wait, I want a hug first.." _My god I'm such a mush.. I've turned to mush, Rachel has turned me into Play-Doh._

"Ok sap, come here"_ She pulls me into her arms, and I feel all the stress from the day pour out of me_

_...phone vibrates..._

"Oooooh Quinn, you're really happy to have me so close aren't you"

"Oh shut up, it's just my phone"_ I grab it from my pocket in my uniform without pulling away from her. I glance at it.. Just great it's Frannie_

**I heard from a little bird named Judy that Quinnie moved out and is on her own now, text me where you're living I have the week off, I want to see you. F**

"Who is it from?"

"Hey ! Dyke!" _Fucking Azimio_

"Ignore him.."_ Rachel holds me tighter to not move...Jesus she's strong.._

"Dyke-Berry! Fabgay!"

"Quinn let's go before there is a scene here..." _She lets go of me, and starts tugging my arm... But I don't move_

"Fabgay! You enjoy trannie-fucks now ! No wonder you couldn't handle Puck or Finn... They fucked you too hard huh Fabgay"

"Rachel go in Sue's office..."

"No.. Come on stop it! Let's just walk away"

_I can only see red now, I'm not even hearing what Rachel is saying..._

"Quinn I can't believe you sucker punched him"

_I'm in the infermerie now.. Sitting on a chair..I can't really remember how I got here, all I remember is Rachel and my fist to Azimio's face.._

"Ahh San that's cold! " _And now Santana's here.. putting ice on my hand_

"Stop being a baby.."

"Stop pressing so hard on my hand, fuck it hurts.."

"Shouldn't have been on a rage punching spree then"

"He was running his mouth, and talking about shit... Where's Rach?" _He deserved it, that fucking punk_

"She's in the Cheerios locker room with Britts"

"I guess she's pissed.."

"Q she's more scared than pissed, you need to give her a while .. Like space or whatever.."

"No.. I need to see her, what if she scared of me now?"

"She's scared of being verbally abused by homophobic asses like Azimio and Karofsky. She's not scared of you Q..."

"Wait.. isn't Karofsky gay?"

"Yeah but that's beside the point.. I'll make sure Rachel gets home safely while you see the principal"

"What he's going to suspend me for defending myself and Rachel of Azimio..."

"He might.. You know how Figgins is easily manipulated by the jocks"

"Sue will be there for sure, hopefully she'll have my back... She warned me about this.."

"What Azimio's ass comments?.. You could had got them from anyone.. You know Lima isn't all rainbows and pride parades"

"God I can't wait to get away from this place... I should just lock myself up with Rachel in her house until graduation"

"I would say stack up on condoms.. " _Oh fuck me, if she only knew.._

"And I will tell you shove them down your own crotch"

"Aaaw Quinnie I love you"

" Yea I hate you too, you're such an ass sometimes"

"I need to see Rach" _I really do... I feel so shitty right now_

"You know your parents are gonna have to see Figgins,right?

"Shit I forgot that... I'm still gonna see Rach before"

"Fine come on then... and ice your hand!" _She gets up and stands by the doorway_

"Come on! sa fait mal !" _Fucking shit my hand_

"Stop being a pussy and let's go see Midge"

"Fuck you"

"Maybe later but your girlfriend might kill me" _And she's gone..._

"She never told me I was her girlfriend..." _I get up and just walk to the Cheerio locker room_

_When I woke up this morning, I really thought I was going to have a good day. Everything was going so well until Sue and Azimio came and fucked up everything._

_I just wanted to get through my classes and go on my date with Rachel tonight..._

_I guess I should forget about the date... She's going to be so pissed with. If I know one thing she'll be lecturing me on my use of violence instead of reasoning, when she should be really concerned on why I did it..._

**Reviews Please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Faberry goodness in this chapter.. **

_I'm walking through the hallways of the school to reach the Cheerio locker room, it seems to take me forever to get there..._

_I reach by my locker to quickly get a change of clothes... I can't stand staying in this uniform right now.._

_Everyone is looking at me.. okay it's more like staring, they are watching my every move..It's making me claustophobic.._

_Puck approaches me, and I shrug him off when he puts his hand on my shoulder, I see Finn, Kurt and the rest of the group looking at me from afar. They look sad and scared at the same time..._

_People in this school know not to mess with me, even though they don't respect me as much as before they still know what I'm capable of._

_Santana always says she keeps razor blades in her hair..Well I have fucking fists of steel. Okay not really, but when you piss me off I go in a rage bender.._

_Okay that's an overstatement.._

_I finally reach to the locker room, I look around and find Britt and Rachel playing cards on the bench.. Where the hell did Santana go?_

"Hey, you two look well concentrated" _Britt gets up kisses Rachel's cheek, waves at me and walks out the locker without saying anything_

"Oh Quinnie" _Rachel just gets up from the bench, pulls me into her and puts my arms around her waist.. I hiss when she touches my hand_

"Watch the hand" "Sorry"

"I called my dads, in case Figgins gets involved... They're not too happy about what happened and me neither"

"Great, already they don't like that much and now this"

"Listen.."_she tilts my head up with her finger to look at her when I bow my head.._"He provoked you, and you acted the way and you acted.."

"Like a person who has anger issues.. And now your pissed at me"

"I'm not pissed, I'm just a little shaken up to what I saw. The pighead was shouting nasty slurs and decided the solution to make him stop was by using your fist"

"It got him to shut up didn't it?" _She said girlfriend ..right?_

"It was quite effective yes.. Just don't do it again in the future" _She takes my swollen hand, kisses it gently then put it back to her waist_

"Rach if someone is hurting you I would so do it again without any hesitation.. Today he was hurting you.."

"It doesn't matter what he said today.."

"Yes! It does!..I'm the freak,not you. You don't deserve to called anything but beautiful..not those words he said"

"You're not a freak.."

"Yes I am.. I called you Rupaul,Manhands before.. when in reality I am those things, I'm a freak, I'm the tranny" _I'm crying now..great I'm so pathetic_

"No you're not, stop it Quinn..You deserve to be called beautiful, you are so beautiful, breathtaking...Tu es magnifique Quinnie" _She wipes away the tears down on my cheeks with both of her thumbs then puts her arms around my neck to pull me closer to her_

"Woah, where did the french come from"

"I made Santana teach me some stuff"

"Oh really?" _She just smiles at me_

"Are you dads really mad?"

"No not really, they were just worried that you and I could have gotten hurt"

"Are they going to be home later?"

"Most likely, they want to talk to us... I told them we started dating"

"I'm so getting the "If you hurt my daughter I'ma kill you" speech from Leroy"

"Oh stop it, you know he wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Well Hiram scares me more then him anyway"

"It's the Jewish Mother in him that acts up at times, don't worry I won't let them come at you too hard"

"You better"

_We just stay hugged up for a while without talking. I really feel safe i her arms.. I know she feels the same way.._

_I love her, I really do. I'm just afraid that she doesn't believe me.. that she still thinks this is just a joke._

_Probably I'm just paranoid, she told her dads about us, that has to mean something right?_

"Rach?"

"Quinn?"

"I'm going to kiss you now ok?"

_I don't even wait for an answer, I just claim her lips. Her arms leave my neck, and her hands pull me more into her as she puts them behind my head in my hair._

_I've decided that I'm not acting like little timid Quinn anymore around... She's such a good kisser, her lips are soft, very soft._

_I sneak my tongue pass her bottom lip.. and she grants me more access to her mouth_

_We are so making out now, I'm making out with Rachel... Finally! If I wasn't so occupied at the moment I would so do a happy dance. But yeah Rach's lips are so better than anything at the moment..._

_This moment right here is making up for the horrible shitty day I had.._

_It's been a couple minutes that we've been kissing, I can't enough of it.._

"Sue's ..._kiss..._ right_... deeper kiss_"

"Hmmm"

"I'm_...I move my lips to her jaw... _I'm such..._I start kissing her neck_... a sap, I want to kiss you forever"

_She moans...Woah wait, she moaned?.. Oooh guess who found Rache Berry's sweet spot, who? Oh I did_

"I found your sweet spot" _I chuckle while nibbling and kissing her neck... Mission Hickey has commenced!_

"Continue and you might find others.."

_That's like an open window there right? Whatever, I just move my hands from her waist a little lower down..She doesn't seem to mind them there at all, so I continue on down..._

_She just brings back my head back to her lips..I can't help it but I want more..._

_I put my hands lower to the back of her tighs and pull her up to my waist, she gasp and giggles, it's so cute when she does that. I just smile and go back to kissing her. _

"Quinnie..._kiss..._sit"

_I sit down on the bench with her on me and continue to make out..Thank god little Quinnie's gone or I'll have a ragging hard on for sure._

_Did I mention what my girl is wearing today? No I haven't right.. How rude of me.._

_Miss Rachel decide to play Miss Hot Hot Berry today, because she's already hot you know. So she's wearing a short skirt and a white top with a few buttons of of it showing a little cleavage.._

_She's basically sexyness on feet today.._

_I start to move my hands up her top a little, and start caressing her back_

"Baby.._kiss.._hmm baby"

_She called me baby, twice,another mind happy dance is in order here_

"Quinnie..._deep kiss_...we have..we have t-to sto-p-p"_ I pull out my hands and look at her _

"Did I do something wrong? I went too far right?"

"No, it's just we're in the Cheerio locker room and I'm not too comfortable here that's all"

"So you're ok then right?"

"Of course I am baby"

"I like when you call me that"

"Well I like when you kiss me like that"

"Really?"

"Oh yea, anytime you feel the urge go right ahead"

"Hmm alright" _I pull her in for another loving slow kiss_

"I like it .._deep kiss.. _when you call me..._I pull away a little but still have our lips close..._your girlfriend too"

"Yea, I think after today we can say that we're official"

"Official.. I never thought that word could have sound so good before today"

"Can you just shush and kiss me"_ Shit don't have to tell me twice_

"Eww I didn't sign up for any Faberry kissing session here" _I'm going to kill Santana_

"Go away Santana, I'm kind of busy here" _Rachel's blushing a little now_

"I see that but I think you would like to know that Sue's looking for you"

"Ok run along and tell her that I'll see her shortly that I have a prior engagement that really needs my attention right now"

"Midge?"

"Yes Sanny?"

"Get off your girl for a minute, she clearly isn't thinking like she should right now and I need her at full brain usage " _I put my hands by her waist so she doesn't move nowhere_

"S go away now" _I put my head by her neck and breathe her in_

"She talked to Figgins, you have two days suspension. Azimio's been kicked out" _Wait what?_

"What?"

"Azimio went complaning to Figgins, but Sue was apperently there fixing the problem. She told Figgins what happened but I think she added a little to the mix."

"And she got him expelled? How the hell.."

"Language baby"

"Sorry"

"You're whipped"

"I am and proud of it, you're just as whipped as me huh Sanny" _She's so glaring at me right now_

"Whatever, anyway the point is you better go thank the woman. She told me to make sure you go home after your talk with her..and to make sure Midge is there with you when you leave"

"I'ma change before I see her" _Rach gets up from my lap and sits on the bench. I dig through my bag and hand my keys...Where is my phone?_

"Take the keys and wait in the car for me, S will wait with you.. right Sanny?"

"Yea whatever, hurry up I don't have all day" _I look in my bag again for my phone, still nothing_

"Rach have seen my phone"

"No I have it"

"Give it to me the S" _She throws to me nearly hitting my head_

"Quinnie I'll wait in the car then..._she stands up and gives me a short but chaste kiss on the lips..._ For good luck" _She winks at me before the locker room with Santana in thow_

_I change quickly and head over to Sue's office. I'm so not looking foward to this. The woman is going to make me pay for this, I'm sure of it._

_Not only did she warned me that something like this would happen, she was there to fix the whole dilemma even before I could have seen Figgins myself._

_I'm sitting in Sue's office, and she's not even here. I've been waiting here for 10 minutes now._

_I take a glance at the walls in here, they're are full of framed pictures of different tournaments. I've been in the squad for two years now but I never took the time to check out the decor in her office. Well at the same time once your in here it's either to be sacked or be used in plot or revenge on Sue's part, so you're kind of intimidated once you get here._

_Jeez how many th\rophies are in here, it's like the museum of Cheerioland or something._

_I hear the door open, and Sue walks in with the ass-hat in tow. She pushes Azimio in one the chairs and pulls mine farther away from him. He looks like shit, both of his eyes are swollen.._

"Q, tell Azimio how you feel today"

"What, why?"

"Just do it, turn to look at him and tell him"

"Are you doing my therapy now or what? This is rediculous"

"You're therapist isn't in town anymore, I know I checked.. So yes this my way of doing therapy. Do it and don't ask any question"

"So just tell him how I feel.."

"Yes"

"I'm not looking at him though he's ugly as shit"

"I'm making you look at him to make you realise what you've done.. I'm making you talk so he can realise why he has a fucked up face now. So look at him and speak now or I'll go back to Figgins and change your punishment"

_I finally give in and turn to look at the bastard, I can't even tell if his eyes are open or not.._

_On with the therapeutic release then.._

"I woke up this morning happy, sometimes when you wake up you're sometimes still tired or grumpy it really depends on the person. But I got up happy, happy to see my girlfriend that I love, happy because I was looking foward to the day. Today I had a feeling something good was going to happen... So I had my mind set on taking it easy and with the flow. Even when Sue brought me in here to lecture me on my choice of dating Rachel, I didn't take it in at full capacity. I said to myself fuck it, she's just busting my balls because that's what she does ...

It was only when I heard you, big old Azimio, shouting hateful slurs at me and my girlfriend that I realise that Sue was really warning me, trying to protect me from people like you. People who thrive on degrading others. I was once like that, but I got help, I learned from my mistakes.

I needed to work on myself, learn how to control my hate and anger that I had for others, especially my parents. I don't understand what is really your problem Azimio, I don't know if your family is as messed u as mine is, or if you were abused as a child and now you get a release by bullying and verbally abusing the people atound you.

But I really hope that you forgive for what I did. I shouldn't had went at you like that, I should have controled my anger and walk away. You know Rachel was the one trying to walk away, she knows how to control tormenting better than me.. After all these years I think she can write a book about high school bullies with me on the cover.

Just know that I forgive you, I really hope that you're not that narrow-minded. I suggest you get help, it really works at times believe me"

_I turn to Sue, she looks satisfied. I really want to go home and cuddle with Rach right now.._

"Good?"

"Yep"

"Can I go now because my prior engagement and I have a date with a movie tonight"

"Of course, practice will be held by the football field. So I expect you to show up during the two days of your suspension"

"Count on it.. Thanks Sue"

"Get out of here, I got more important things to deal with"

_With that I leave her office with Azimio still in it.._

_I walk up to my car, I don't see Santana there but Finn leaning against the door while Rach's in the driver seat._

_I clear my throat to make my presence known._

"Hello Finn"

"Hi Quinn"

"Not to dissapoint you anything, but I would really like to get home so I can look at Funny Girl with my girlfriend"

"Wait.. _he looks at Rachel..._ I didn't know you two were dating"

"Why did you think I went off on Azimio"

"Quinnie don't start please let's go home"

"So you're gay now Rachel?, I mean it's a joke right.. I thought we had a thing going on.." _He must be jocking, what a fucktard_

"Finn, we certainly don't have something going on as you put it.. And I'm bisexual, so yes I'm gay in a way"

"Finn move it please I would like to get in my car"

"Wait a second here.. You said that you liked me not even 2 weeks ago"

"Dude she's not interested, she clearly prefers tall, blond and gorgeous instead of tall,dumb and lost"

"Baby don't be mean.. Finn I said I liked you, I meant it in a friendship kind of way"

"You could have mentioned that.. I'm so confused now"

"Well take your confused self to football practice, just don't get the ball to your head before even more severe damage is done to your brain"

"Whatever, Rachel have fun with her while you can .. she's just gonna exchange you for someone else when she's ready"

"Finn, she loves me ... and she's different now, she's not the same person you dated so long ago"

"Wow you love her ..._I am getting really pissed off here..._ I thought you loved me too once huh Quinn?"

"Finn I said that but I never felt or meant it... Get over it, it's been a year.. Now move" _I push him a little so I can get in the passenger seat_

"Goodbye Finn"

"Yea bye Rachel" _She finally start the car and pulls out the parking lot.._

"Baby?"

"Yea?" 

"Everything went well with Sue right?"

"She brought in Azimio, and made me talk to him...I told him off and I feel so much better now"

"You know I don't believe Finn... I know you have changed, you love me and I l.."

"Rach you don't need to say it back...say it when you really mean it"

"But.."

"I'm serious.. I've known about my feelings for you longer than you have known for me...You don't need to say it because I said it first. Say it when your heart feels like it"

"Okay"

"Now I want move our date to another day because my plans were kind of ruin.. I just want to go home make popcorn, cuddle and watch a movie with you if that's alright"

"Ok, I think my dads will be home anyway. I don't think they would leave go out after the day we've had"

_We reach her to her house and we go to our respective rooms. I throw my bag on the ground and I go take a shower._

_When I get out I put on some shorts and a t-shirt, and I lay down on the bed to catch a couple of minutes to myself.._

_I hear a soft knock after 10 minutes..I know it's Rachel, I can smell the sweet jasmin odor of her shampoo.._

_She doesn't say anything, she just lays down next to me and cuddle to my side. It feels so comfotable like this, it every day could be this simple, just her and I, I would be the most happiest girl ever._

_We both fall asleep after a while.._

_I wake up with someone calling my name. My arms are wrapped around Rachel's body. I pull her in more and I put my head on her shoulder..._

"Quinn...Quinn"

"Hmm"

"Quinn, get up...Quinn" _Who ever is waking me up I'll smack them across the head right now..._

"Hmm go away.."

"Quinn get up or I'll pour water on you"

"Fuck off"

"Fine" _All of a sudden I feel little droplets of cold water on my face_

"Oh my god that's cole.. fuck me"

"Shhhh baby..language"_ Awww she's so cute when she sleeps_

"Told you I was going with the water method"

"Shut up Frannie.. Wait ! Frannie ! What are you doing here?" _What the fuck is going ?_

"Not happy to see your old sister are ya now "

"You're not that old Frannie.. you're exactly 2 minutes older than me so shut it"

"Well I got into college before you"

"Fran you skipped 2 grades, not my fault I got all the beauty genes and you got the smarts"

"Hey we look alike ass-hat"

"Language"

"Great you woke her up...sorry for her language angel" _She gets up from the bed and rubs her eyes..._

"Quinnie why are they two of you? I'm still dreaming right? Because I had this dream once but noth of you are naked and.."

"Wow I'ma stop you there.. Hello I'm Frannie Fabray the first of the Fabray twins" _Fran holds out her hand to Rach who takes it gladly_

"Hi nice to..meet ..you... Wait .. twins...Quinn you have a twin? _She looks confused and a little angry ...Great_

"Hmmm..._I chuckle a little..._Yea, I forgot to mention that" _Shit...I'm in deep shit now..._

**Revies Please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**"Quinnie why are they two of you? I'm still dreaming right? Because I had this dream once but noth of you are naked and.."**

**"Wow I'ma stop you there.. Hello I'm Frannie Fabray the first of the Fabray twins" **_**Fran holds out her hand to Rach who takes it gladly**_

**"Hi nice to..meet ..you... Wait .. twins...Quinn you have a twin? **_**She looks confused and a little angry ...Great**_

**"Hmmm...**_**I chuckle a little...**_**Yea, I forgot to mention that" **_**Shit...I'm in deep shit now...**_

"Quinn how can you forget to mention that you have a twin"

"I'm actually very hurt by that Quinnie"

"Oh shut up Fran .. Rachel seriously I forgot. Fran tell her we don't talk much"

"Seriously Rachel, Quinn and I were always kind of seperated. I went to private school while she went to public..I think only Santana and Brittany know about me"

"So what I shouldn't feel bad that my girlfriend hides.."

"I didn't hide anything from you, if I was I would have never told you about Frannie in the first place"

"Fine"

"Fran why are you here."

"And how did you get in my house"

"Ok.. to the first question, Quinn , you answered my text I sent you earlier and gave me the address to here.. and to the second question, a lovely man named Leroy let me in, I assume he's your dad Rachel. He told me that I could stay here as long as I want since I'm visiting my dear sister."

"My dad is letting you stay here...Where are you.."

"He said you and Quinn can share your room while I stay in hers"

"What?"

"Hey be glad, you get to cuddle up with someone at night. I only have Quinn smelly pillows "

"Frannie, I don't remember answering your message"

_She hands me her phone from her pocket and I look through the phone_

**Alright come as fast as you can, I'm staying at the Berry household at #22 Everett Foolsey Street. Q**

"Frannie I didn't sednd you this..."

"Quinnie, Santana had your phone right?"

"Yea but I don't know how she got it.."

"It doesn't matter right now. I guess she replied to Frannie's text"

"I'm going to lock my phone from now on.. Gonna security codes all over the place"

_I stand up and pull Rachel with me... Frannie just looks at us... Like she's analysing us or something_

"So you two are dating .."

"Yes" _I gently grab Rach's hand in mine_

"You wouldn't consider doing the twin thing huh Rachel?" _OH HELL NO_

"Frannie I'm really flattered but I love her, so no I'm only doing the one twin thing"

"Damn it then"

"You have some nerve Frannie"

"I was just kidding little sis.."

"You're older by 2 minutes so shut up"

"You two are so look identical it's so unreal... except baby you have hazel eyes and Frannie has grey ones"

"Yea well great now I can't count on you mistaking us"

"Frannie you're being a pain you know"

"No i'm not .. I'm just having a lovely conversation with my "sister-in-law", right Rachel?"

"Yea... stop it baby ok, don't fight with your sister..._she kisses me quickly and pulls away..._I'm going to see what dad's cooking for dinner"

"Ok" _I sit back down on the bed and Fran sits next to me_

"So, you're dating Rachel Berry"

"Yes is that going to be a problem Frannie?"

"Nope not at all, she's hot... does she know about your.."

"Yes she knows and is perfectly fine with it"

"Well good for you Quinnie... I'm sorry for the parentals did to you, dad has always been a narrow-minded dickhead"

"It's funny.. I came out and they threw me out, yet you still run around being yourself and they don't seem to have a problem with it'

"Quinn what they don't know won't hurt them, besides I've been going to school in a different state since middle school so it isn't hard for them not knowing what I do"

"Yea your privileges gave you liberty I envy you really"

"You know they called me to tell me they're giving me your trust fund.. that's why I'm here.. to give you your share"

"How can they give it all to you? You're not even 18 yet Fran.."

"They gave it to me early since I started college at 16 Quinn, so I can access it whenever I want"

"Well I don't need the money"

"You'll need it for when you want to start college"

"Maybe .. maybe not, I'm not sure where I'm going"

"You want to follow Rachel it looks like"

"We've haven't had that conversation, we just started dating Frannie... I will just scare her off talking about stuff like that"

"Yet you told her you love her...she clearly doesn't have problem knowing that. And from personal experience saying that you're in love in the first week of dating is moving fucking fast"

"I've known that I love her way longer than she does "

"Quinn it doesn't hurt to talk about it, you're at the end of your Junior year. You talk a lot about colleges at this time, so do it"

"She wants to go to New York, I know that for sure... She wants to go to Juliard"

"Well if you want to go with her you'll have to choose somewhere close... Jesus we're twins and I don't even know what you want to do later on"

"I want a degree in film... but lately I've been interested in photography"

"Well you'll do that then... You could go to Berkeley, NYU or even at Brown with me "

"And you'll give me my share of the trust fund"

"I'm going to give it to you only if you go to college Quinn"

"And you said you never wanted kids... you have that motherly lecturing thing going on there"

"Whatever.. you're going to college and you'll have your share when we both turn 18, deal?"

"Alright.. that's why you're really here for?"

"That and I finished my semester .. and I was bored in New York "

"Pfff, you bored? You have fun all by yourself"

"Oh fuck off will ya"

"All I know is that Rach is going to give you hell for your language dude"

"Ya what's up with that, every normal teenager swears like a sailor sometimes"

"She likes things to be kept PG-13 at most of the times"

"At times? So she's a firecraker then "

"Don't even go there"

"Does mom know you're here?"

"As I said before, what the parentals don't know won't kill them"

_Frannie and I always had a weird relationship, we're twins but we were never close. She's more tomboyish, I'm girlie. Her hair is short and mine is mid-lenght._

_As far as I know, she's kinda of player, never settles for one person. The rare occasions that we talk, she always has total weird and unbelievable stories to tell me._

_Stories about crazy college parties..different substances she's had. I wouldn't be surprised of she and Puck got along. They almost have same personalities except she knows when to stop and get serious at times._

_After a couple of minutes of silence, Fran gets up and starts upacking..I get up after to grab my phone again... Wow it's 6 already?...Oh shit.._

"Shit"

"What?"

"I forgot I have to work the nightshift tonight at the local smoothie place"

"How long is it?"

"Like 3 hours"

"Let me take over your shift, it's not like anyone could really tell us apart"

"Ya my boss wouldn't realise my new short hair.. and my new clothing, oh not at all"

"You rather stay here with lady precious downstairs or go to work and I end up staying with her.."

"Hell no ! You're going, I don't need you to corrupt the only girl I know that likes me"

"Great! I so wasn't looking foward to dinner , I heard something about tofu stir-fry..so not my cup of tea"

"Fran just don't get me fired please.. You have to be there at 7. You remember whee Breadstix is?"

"Who couldn't forget that place?"

"Good well the smoothie shack is right next to it you can't miss it"

"Gimme your keys"

"Where's your car?"

"Left it to my roommate"

"You left precious Betty to your pothead roommate... wow"

"Little one gimme keys now so I can go... I wanna see if hot chicks are still existent here"

"Oh whatever go"_ I look through my bag and fling her the keys_

"Santana is still with Britt?"

"On and off.. but yeah they're still together"

"Good to know" _She winks at me and takes off_

_I walk out my room and go down the stairs. I smell bacon..Hmmm bacon_

_I go to the kitchen and I see Leroy (dad Berry) and Rach sitting at the bar while Hiram (daddy Berry) cooks over by the stove._

"I smell bacon"

"Good evening Quinn" "Hey Quinn"

_I walk over to Rachel and give her a kiss on her cheek, and she smiles._

"So Quinn you're sister's here, you two look so identical. I was quite confused when she as at the front door.."

"I'm so sorry about that Mr.B , I didn't know she was coming. I can't thank you guys enough for letting her stay here. She didn't even tell our mother she was coming"

"She's here to visit you, you live here, so it's ok for her to stay here"

"She mention that you guys are letting us sleep together in Rachel's room"

"Well Hiram and I heard the good news from Rachel this morning about your new found relationship. Since it's in an early stage, we hope no shinanigans will go on.."

"And what we don't know won't hurt us either" _Rachel blushes when she hears that_

"I'm hearing that saying alot today" _It's the sentence of the day.._

"But Quinn, we can't have you getting in trouble in school like you did this morning. We understand the reason for your actions, but you could have reacted better than sucker punching the guy"

"So since your suspended 2 days apperently, you'll have to do shores as punishment"

"Rach will stay with you tomorrow but she will attend school the day after"

"Okay... Thanks I guess for not getting mad at me"

"We're not mad, we're just concerned about you. It's been a month since you moved in, we both consider you as our own daughter now" _Wow_

"Anyway, on tonight's menu is cheeseburgers with bacon and homemade fries for Quinn and I" _Thank God, Buddha, and Allah for Leroy Berry_

"And tofu stir-fry for Rach and I"

"Everybody at the table, Quinn get some glasses of water for everyone please"

_Once everyone is settle at the table, I look at my meal... I swear my mouth is watering. It's haven't seen meat in forever. Forever meaning since last Monday but who cares right now._

"So Quinn, you like our Rachel" _I nearly choke on my food _

"Hmm... I more than like her, I love her"

"Well just know to not hurt her..._he looks over at Rachel.._.. And you don't hurt her neither"_ I really loving th Berry dads right now.._

" Dad I love her too.." _Awwww baby_

" Enough of the mushy stuff, I'm trying to eat" 

"Oh hush Leroy, you're mushy when you want sometimes"

"Hmm yea... Quinn you liking the burger?"

"Ya.. I'm so liking it, my tummy loves you Mr.B"

"Where did your sister go Quinn"

"She decided to take my shift at the smoothie shack tonight"

"You had work?"

"Ya babe I completely forgot about it, when I realised the time Fran offered to go"

"She heard about the tofu didn't she? So she bailed when oppurtunity struck" _Everyone at the table is laughing _

"Ya she's a meat lover like me... She takes it way more seriously than me"

"I'm glad at least one of your family members hasn't left you out"

"Me too.. I just hope right now that none of my parentals realise she's here"

"Well we should all pray because the town is too small.. Gossip spreads like wildfire here"

**Reviews Please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

**Sorry for the ver very late update, was extremely busy at work. Some Frinn action with OC.. and a little Faberry**

_Quinn so owes me for this, not only is there no one in this place the girl who apperently works with her is totally perving on me here._

_Jesus I need to smoke something, I'm so fucking bored.._

"Quinn?"

"Umm ya, that's me"

"I like your new hair, very different, and sexy" _Foward aren't you?_

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, and if you were the real Quinn you would have just stuttered "

"What makes you think I'm not really Quinn?"

"Your eyes are grey, Quinn's are hazel.. Plus she told she would never cut her hair because her girlfriend loves it long"

"Ok Nancy Drew, you caught on the act after 2 hours"

"Well took me a half hour to realise, then a hour to admire.."

"You mean perve on, admiring actually consists of no eye sex"

"Alright a hour to perve on you, because yeah you're hot.. and a another half hour just to get my brain back on track"

"Well that sounded like your brain did a massive workout today oh little brunette"

"Oh whatever, now tell me your name, I assume you are Quinn's twin, otherwise this some fucked up hallucination from the weed I had earlier"

"The name's Frannie, and you have weed.;. I think I might consider asking you to go to the back with me right now"

"Like I would ever, besides I got my eyes on someone already"

"Who my sister? She has a girlfriend and you know it.."

"Hey it can't hurt to try, I make her smoothies sometimes she seems to like the approch..."

"Well try on me, you're kind of hot too..."

"Wow way to give a girl a complament, I'm kind of hot"

"Well sorry but my brain has turned into mush after hours of boredom in this fucking place"

"So why are you here"

"Nasty dinner option and Quinn needed to sort shit out with Rachel"

"Sort shit out?"

"Ya and it's none of your business because you got a smoothie to make me.."

"Oh really ?"

"Yep because after I'm taking you somewhere so I can introduce you to my own personal herbal experiment"

_By herbal experiment, it's like my own fusion of the MILF weed on the TV show Weeds. It's strong as hell... _

_See the best difference between Quinn and I is that I'm rebel, a smart rebel. I get want I want when I want, and if I do something bad I don't get caught._

_Quinn is a goodie goodie who always respected mom and dad. So it was very surprising when I heard that she came out to them... If you ask me it was the best thing she could have ever done. Getting away from them will let her out of shell for sure, and Rachel seems to be helping also._

"Free herb, ok then"

"Hey it's not for free"

"What's the price?"

"Your name and phone number"

"You're a real smooth talker I like that"

"Even more than my sister?"

"We'll see" _She walks up close to me and whispers in my hear _"My name is Ashley, you'll maybe get the number at the end of the night if you're lucky"

"Alright, now get on with the smoothie I wanna get out of here"

"Ya keep beeing bossy see where that gets you"

"In your pants Ashley"

"Oh fuck you"

"Oh I plan too"

"Baby?"

"Yea Quinnie"

"Why is your dad staring at us?"

"Guess he's just checking where your hands are... Dad stop starring at Quinn it's freaking her out!"

"Alright, alright, just making sure of something"

"See I told you he was checking where your hands are at... but Quinn, umm... I can feel you"

"Rach you are practically sitting on my lap, of course you can feel me, cuz I can feel you too"

"Umm, no babe, like feel you feel you" _What? I look under the blanket we over each other... great!_

"Rach... sorry .. I didn't ummm... r-r-realise."

_Ok, let me give you a visual here.. She's really on my lap and we're watching Wanted.. And so... combine everything together it's basically a predicament here.._

_Angelina Jolie Naked + Rachel on my lap + Picturing Rachel naked like Angelina JOlie in that scene with tattoos = BONER NEED RELEASE perferably by the help of a very hot small brunette that is my girlfriend_

"Shhhhh it's ok I'm just gonna go in the kitchen for some water while you go upstairs and take care of yourself okay?"

"Umm ok.. this is not at all embarrassing.."

"Hey it's ok, Angelina Jolie's hot...'"

"You're so hotter than her baby"

"Yea keep saying that and go calm yourself down"

"Can I get a kiss before..."

"Good thing the dads are in the computer room"

_So... another visual... I know too much visuals... but hey you would want to know believe me._

_Rachel is the best kisser, I do not care who denies it but my girlfriend does things to my mouth take makes me wanna cum on the spot.._

_Like a twisty thing with her tongue.. anyway, she's straddling my lap now and we've been kissing for a while now.. It's a miracle her dads haven't come back in the living room.._

_I'm fighting with myself to not touch her ass or anywhere but her back, hair and neck..._

_She has her hands on my cheeks pulling me more to her and moves a little on me, and makes me moan.. kinda loudly_

_Then she stops kissing me... FML_

"Go upstairs, go lie down and going to come with some water for us ok?" _Wait what?_

"Umm o-okay"

_She gets off of me and strides, like friggin strides and moves her hips to the kitchen like she's a friggin bellydancer_

_Please Lord, Buddha, all the potentials and Neil Patrick Harris, please please let me get some action tonight please_

_Then I run off upstairs, lay down on her bed and wait like a school kid waiting for ice cream that his mom promised him... except my ice cream is Rachel_

__

"So what do you think?"

"I think that I better give you my number right now, you need to hook me up more with this shit"

_Magic/MILF Weed works everytime... Symptoms: Hornyness, Sensations of being cotton candy-ish_

"Well that's good to now... but I've upped my price"

"Oh really?"

"Yep a kiss is in order now"

"Seriously dude I was going to kiss even without the wed at some point" 

"Seriously don't call me dude.. it's weird.. and I call my sister that"

"Well what to call you then?"

"I vote for lover..sexy...sexbomb"

"What about jackass or douchebag"

"Hey I'm very nice once you get to know me... here take another puff"

"Fuck.. this shit is making me want you"

_Third symptom .. No filter_

"Well if you want to .. be my guess"

"Let's go to your place then"

"Why not here?"

"In the park? I'm no hooker"

"So in my bed makes you less hookerish?"

"Yes it makes it more civilised.. and fuck stop making me explain myself let's just go"

_This is why I love weed so much, sure it makes you temporarily stupid for a while... but for me it's different I see it has a gateway to things you could never say or do while you're sober..._

_Seriously everytime I have a test,exam,mid-term, or a paper to right.. I'm high as a fucking kite doing it.. It's the movie How High except I don't have a friggin spirit helping me out..._

_It's just keeps me in tune with myself.. that's also why I plant my own stuff... saves me money and I'm freakishly good at chemistry and biology so my plants are genius so to say.. not to flatter myself but hey got to recognise you know... my pothead roommate hepls me grow them. But we don't sell, that's my only rule. Can't be caught with the stuff or dealing._

_See this Ashley chick is different than the other types of girls I've been with... Quinn thinks I'm this sort of womaniser but really I'm not.. I just act like that because it makes me look cool.. but really I have only been with 2 girls... who both were sluts and just wanted to hook up for the fun of being with a girl._

_If you ask me if I'm in with the Sappho thing.. not really.. I like guys.. I do but they are just dumb and waste my time.. If you think about it girls are too.. but this one here is different... We'll see how the night ends..._


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

****

"No sex?" _You ever saw a cute puppy pout... well that's what I'm trying to do now.. a mega pout_

"Yep"

"Really?, after that downstairs?"

"Yes, I changed my mind, I forgot we had homework"

"You changed your mind? What? Like change your mind about me,sex, being intimate?"

"Quinn stop rambling please.. I changed my mind about sex"

"So wait we're back to the 25 thing?"

"No, I just want it to be special don't you?"

"Of course I do... ugh I don't know what's going on with me... I'm like a teenage boy...I'm sorry Rach"

"Yes you are, it's okay .. I just want to take things slow... and just do homework for now"

"Homework? You are just going to settle the conversation like that? I want to know what's going on in your head Rachel Berry"

"How do you want to carry on the conversation? It seems to me that it's finished, there's nothing else to talk about besides our history essays that are due on monday"

"You know I'm suspended for a week, so I have a lot of time to do it, now tell me why you're acting so weird now, before you were all lovey dovey with me downstairs in front of your dads no less, then you pratically pounce on me when they are out of the room,now you won't even look at me and trying to do your homework instead of telling me what's really going on"

"Oh my god did you even breathe that time? And you call me the ramble queen"

"Well I've leant from the best, and stop changing the subject"

"There's nothing worng Quinn" _Liar, she thinks she can use her acting skills on me.. well she's wrong I can see right through her_

"There is something wrong... You're calling me Quinn instead of Quinnie"

"Well you're calling me Rachel instead of Rae or baby so what's your point?"

"My point is that something went through your mind between downstairs on the couch to now and it has nothing to do with us waiting... because I really don't mind waiting you know that right.. I would never force you or pressure to do anything.. your body your rules.. but I can see there's more to it... I can feel it and please look at me instead of the floor"

"..." _Why isn't she looking at me_

"Baby"

"Quinn, just stop would you.."

"It's me isn't it? It's not even the question if you're ready or not.. it's just you don't want to do it with me"

"Quinn.." _I can't fucking believe it..._

"It's true isn't it? That's just fucking great.. It's because I'm a freak right? Half and Half.."

"No stop, shut up Quinn it's not that" _The fuck it is ! _

"You want someone normal huh? Like Finn normal ? That's fucking great you just lead me on the whole time.. let me fall in love with you.. for what? For you to throw in my face of much of a fucktard I am.."

_I had a feeling this would happen it was too good to be true... She gives me a home, food, friendship and once she saw that she had a hold on me and realised that I actually had feelings for her she just treats me like trash like I did to her for the past 2 years... I guess I deserve it..I thought she put that behind her.._

"Quinn Lucy Fabray shut the fuck up right now"

"Why should I ?"

"Because if you don't stop talking right now your thoughts and words are going to end this relationship even before it actually really begins"

"I can't .. really can't believe you right now" _fuck it.. I'm just a crying blobbering mess now_

"Shut up.. I don't want Finn nor Puck or anybody else okay, I want you.. but you're different yes.. good different.." _She pushes me on the bed and sits on belly preventing from getting back up_

"Apperently it's not so good my different..."

"Yes it is good... your different is perfect.. normal perfect...if normal could ever be defined for that matter... I am in love you Quinn, don't ever question that... I am totally crazy in love with you after only a week being together officially,, but really it's been longer than that, even when you tormenting me I found it hot that you had so much control over everyone... I am just still terrified of you.. of my emotions.. of everything"

"You're scared of me? Still? But why.." _I try to sit up but she just pushes me back down.._

"Not the same fright like before baby... I'm just scared that we will rush to things then we will regret it after... it has nothing to do with your physique at all..I love you all of you..I'm just afraid that once we get intimate, you'll lose interest in me and wonder off to someone else because you'll want more experience or something." _She leans down and puts her forehead on mine looking deeply in my eyes_

"Do you trust me?"

"Now yes.."

"I'm not going to tell you that I will always be perfect, always be in a relationship with you forever.. Because let's face it I'm bond to fuck up so kind of how.. I just know that you will always be in my heart and I'll be yours if you let me be.. It sounds corny but it's so true.. I can't live without a Rachel Berry in my life.. And I will fight for us to stay together, I want you to be first and hopefully my last.. I can't see myself with anybody else "

"God we're sappy"

"Sappy fools in love"

"If Santana were here she would throw a fit at your cuteness" _She moves so her whole body is laying on me.. Then she kisses me softly_

"Quinnie?"

"Mmm..baby shhh more kisses" _Why did she stop no fair ! I want sweet ladykisses_

"Yes we will in a second I just want to tell you something else"

"Ok..."

"I'm also afraid of your .. hmm.. thing"

"Thing?"

"Your appendage Quinn"

"You mean little Quinnie? Huh?"

"Yes.. it's kind of big...big but it doesn't look horrible.. I'm just kind of scarred it's going to hurt me when we actually get to that situation"

"Oh my god Rae... it's a penis.. it's going to hurt obviously at first.. you're a virgin I'm one too... we'll just talk through it when the time comes..if you're that afraid of it we won't get intimate when I have it .. let's leave that for another day ok?"

"Ok.. I'm tired..."

"Yea me too" _She starts to move off of me but I hold her to make stay on me _ "Baby stay on me.. I want to hold you"

"Okay but let's go more on the bed then"

"I guess homework is forgotten then ?"

"Whatever.."

"What's that noise?"

"I don't know my dads went out to a midnight movie showing thingy"

"What time is it?"

"It's like 11:30"

"It's Fran"

"Fran's making moaning noises Quinn?"

"Yes she is ... and her friend is aswell"

"Oh my god you think ? Wow.. she gets around fast"

"Well I just hope it's not Santana.. they had a fling thing before she got serious with Britt"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, one summer when we were 15, we all went to my parents cabin close to Grand Lake, stayed there for 2 weeks. And we had two rooms, one for Fran and I and the other for Santana and her brother.. except her brother was always by the neighbor's cabin.. so Fran would stay with Santana during the night so she wouldn't be alone.. and according to Fran they slept together on the fourth night there"

"Wow... so they were each others first?"

"That's what I understood .. but between Fran and Santana you'll never know"

"So she serious bought home someone after being back in Lima only a couple of hours"

"Like I said before.. Fran is like a Puck a la version Femme Fatale... a big pain in the ass but she's a badass horndog"

"They are loud... thank god the dads aren't here.. you have to tell her to watch out next time and maybe try to also tell not to bring ransom people in the house"

"Yeah I will... Wanna listen to some music to block out the noises?"

"Yeah"

"Kiss first"

"I don't kiss on demand"

"Fine I shall kiss at will then" _Kiss...maybe not .. so I just lick her face_

"EWWWW QUINN ! You said kiss not lick !"

** X**

"Jesus...fu...Fra..Frann"

_I'm going to say that I'm an expert in bed... but I know some tricks ... This girl is either really loud and enjoying this or she's a good faker_

_Serious this is the first time in a month that I had sex with anyone... And I must say thank you fucking god! All the other potentials just were either too annoying to even consider hitting on or too whorish for my taste._

_But this girl.. is so different... she's a good kisser, great kisser..I actually got so into the kissing that I didn't realise she shed off all of our clothing when we reached in Quinn's room_

"Oh Fran"

_And those moans, I'm lucky I didn't see any sign of life when we were in the hall.. If anyone is outside they can hear everything this girl is so loud_

"Fuck Ash.. come for me"

"I'm s-so close"

"Let go"

**45 minutes and 2 rounds later**

_We're both tangled up in the sheets, Ash's cuddled up to my side with her head on my shoulder. She just starts to plant little kisses on my collarbone, then at the base of my throat then she kisses me at my pulse point but more harder and starts sucking harder.. Great another hickey I bet._

"You're insitiable woman!" 

"Come on you're the one who initiated the last round"

"Well at first I wanted a little make out you know... with your mouth.. not you with my coslopis"

"Coslopis? Chelsea Handler much?"

"Hey she's fucking hilarious"

"Fran, cool it I know.. I have all of her books and I watch her show regularly"

"Oh really... well.. if you want.. we can watch tomorrow's episode after some dinner?"

"You're asking me out on date aren't you?

"Well if you want to .. since we just slept together.. had mind-blowing sex you know.. I thought it would be okay if we hanged out more and get to know each other more..."

"Mind-blowing? Really?

"Well yeah.. on my part, you were moaning way to loud for it not to be good for you"

"Who says I wasn't faking?

"Believe me I know when someone is faking, you little sex bunny didn't seem to be faking it when you were clenshing so tight around my fingers"

"Hmm gonna talk dirty the whole time now?"

"Well yeah it that turns you on?"

"Oooh who's the sex bunny now?"

"Both of us, and for what it's worth I would like you to know that my intentions tonight weren't only to get your pants"

"Yeah right, the weed you gave totally fucked with my hormones.. got me too horny too fast for no reason"

"Whatever I knew you wanted at least kiss me before the night ended"

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm Quinn's twin, kissing me would look like Quinn kissing you"

"But obviously it felt like you kissing me, besides I put my money on you anytime when it comes to whose a better kisser"

"Hmm so no more crushing on Lucy Q?"

"Nope I'm kinda linking who I'm with now.."

"Oh really is she prettier than me"

"Oh she's the sexiest person I've seen yet"

"Hmm go on"

"She's great in bed"

"Oh really .. can I get her number then?"

"Oh shut up!"

"So tomorrow? Wanna do the date/dinner/tvshow thing?"

"Yep"

"Cool"

"Come here" _She pulls me by the neck and kisses me hard on the lips, before she pulls away completely she licks my lips_

"It's a date"

"Totally"

"


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

****

_**KNOCK..KNOCK..KNOCK**_

_Hmmm sweet Rachel cuddles..._

_**KNOCK...**_

_Rachel cuddles... and sweet Rachel scent..._

"Lucy Q !"

_No! Rachel's sweet voice!_

"Mmmm baby go see who's at the door.. I think it's your sister"

"No... more Rachel cuddles"

"The quicker you go see what she wants the faster you'll get more cuddles"

"No I'm comfortable here with you"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

_Fucking Fran_

"Language"

"At 6 in the morning on a day off counts for that kind of language"

"Shut up and hurry back"

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Alright I'm here !" _I'm gonna smack that fucking smirk on her face_

"Good Morning Quinn, nice hard on"

"What ?"

_She points down_

"Shit I forgot I had it still.. Fuck you and what do you want?"

"Language Quinn !"

"Oooh she has you on a leech there little sis"

"Whatever, what do you want, you were interrupting my beauty sleep"

"Oh and God knows you really need that. I'm the only one who got the sexy genes among us both"

"We're twins you ass"

"Whatever I need your help"

"Okay... this early in the morning?"

"Ummm yeah..."

"Is it about your friend you had over last?"

"Oh you heard us then"

"I think the whole block heard you"

"Ya well...I wanted you to see if the Berry's mind if she stays over today"

"Stay over? When she already slept over...You actually fucked someone you like wow and she slept over !"

"Quinn stop being a douche, you know I'm not as slutty as you think I am"

"Well if you say so... I'm just judging based on what I know"

"Well don't... just ask for me please"

"Alright but not now... what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm going for a run"

"You excercise ... you sure you're Fran cause my sister never exercises.."

"You haven't seen me since last year so yeah things changed"

"Things changed uh? not everything "

"What do you mean?"

"I know you have your stash somewhere in here.. let me just tell it's hard to do anything in this house without getting noticed so please just don't do anything stupid"

"I wont... you have your stash cause I can give you some of mine.. I'm getting more from Jhonny on monday when he brings down some of my stuff"

"I'm good...It's not like I use all the time.. only when I change I do"

"Alright I'm gonna go and come back before Ashley gets up"

"Ashley? I know her?"

"Maybe.." _My sister is a fucking nut case somethimes...She talks and then swoosh she's gone like the wind_

_Finally .. cuddle central featuring Rachel Berry and her boobs_

"Mmm that was too long for my liking"

"Sorry, just Fran being a pain"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but.. you have a stash?"

"Hm yeah.. I only use it when I change.. before I used a lot...but since I moved in with you guys I cu down a lot"

"Stash like weed? cocaine? ibuprofen ?"

"Weed Rach.."

"Ok... when do you uh.. change again"

"Today normally"

"So what happens you get .. cramps?"

"Yea sometimes... but lately it's been like my insides tear apart or something it hurts so much"

"Oh... I'll be here when you change then today.. so I can help you if anything"

"Ok if you want..."

"But no weed"

"What?"

"No weed.. you'll do it without it today and if it absolutely hurts as much as you describe before .. maybe..I'll let you use it"

"Okay.. I guess...but can we go back to sleep... too much talk already this morning"

"So I talk too much then? Fine no cuddles for you.. "

"OK sorry I didn't mean it in that way Rach"

"Ya right... Just to let you know I'm holding back the kissing to a minimum today as punishment"

"Oh really? When 80% of the time we've kissed you were the one who initiated it"

"What I'm very affectionate!"

"So I've witnessed"

"You shouldn't talk, you practically ogle me every chance you get"

'"So I'm a perv now?"

"Yes you are"

"You're perv though right?"

"Yes my perv"

"Can this perv have more cuddling time then"

"Okay fine"

"Oh don't act as if you don't love cuddling all this"

"Oh yeah especially with the morning wood"

"You know I can't help that.. besides it's supposed to go away today"

" Okay now you're the one who's babbling away.. come here " _She pulls closer to her on the bed, wraps her arms around me and tangles her legs with mine as she softly pecks my lips_

"See .."

"Shut up Fabray before I hit you"

"Oooh kinky, affectionate and feisty.. Quinn likey"

"Keep talking and see if you would ever get a chance to cuddle ever"

"Shutting up now"

**XxXx**

**Ashley's .**

_I slept with the twin sister..._

_The twin sister who is totally badass...badass but smart...and hot_

_Twin sister VS crush = having mind blowing sex with the twin sister yet still having feelings for the crush... _

_Why am I still crushing on her though? What is wrong with me...I hooked up with Fran knowing well I really liked Quinn.. but now I'm starting to have feelings for Fran while still having them for Quinn...who has a girlfriend...who is a total diva.._

_Where in the fuck did this chick go anyway? It's fucking 7 in the morning..._

**" Where are you?... " -Ash.C.C**

**"Went for a run coming back now, be there in 5 min.. Good morning BTW XO " - F**

**XxXx**

_**DING DONG...**_

_Why am I here... She hurt me and now I'm running back to her..._

_**DING DONG...DING DONG...**_

"The fuck Fabray, it's 7 in the morning" _Aaaw she looks cute all sleepyhead looking..Shit focus Fran focus !_

"Good morning to you too sunshine.."

"Fran..."

"Ya I just came back, I'm staying with the Berry's... maybe for a while."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing"

"After a year and a half of not calling...emailing me.."

"I was busy..."

"Yea of course... busy ignoring me ... "

"I heard you're still hanging out with Britt"

"She's my girlfriend so yea we hang out a lot.." _That fucking bitch..._

"Girlfriend huh?"

"Yep"

"Wow sunshine...Things have changed.. a lot.. weird how a year and a half ago, when I asked you to be with me you just shot me down.."

"Fran not now..stop calling me that..."

"You shot me down and told me you didn't care for me"

"Come on don't make a scene"

"Believe this is me cool calm and collected sunshine."

"Fran stop"

"I ignored you because I was heartbroken... "

"Fran I couldn't be with you then... my parents didn't know who I was then... everyone would have .."

"Everyone would have what exactly? You're out now right? I told you from the start nobody wouldn't care! Nobody fucks around with the people I love nothing would have happened to you if we were together"

"You love me?" _**RING **__Text message from Ash..._

"Loved, past tense"

"But I.."

"Don't because I know what you felt I could have seen it in you eyes then... I'm not so sure about now.. but hey you got Britt.. so have fun, and dont fuck her up like you did to me..."

_With that I leave the Lopez's front door without looking back at San_

_**XxXx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR its CHARACTERS, RYAN MURPHY DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR A FEW OC'S.**

****

_After my enconter with Santana, I just jogged back to the Berry's to find Ashley sitting on the stoop with a coffee in her hand._

"That was a long run"

"Yeah I needed to think"

"Not too much thinking I hope, don't want to damage that pretty head of yours"

"Ya... Why are you awake so early... and on the stairs..."

"I woke up and realised you weren't there, so I got up .. you could have told me this wasn't your house"

"I'm staying here for a while... this is Quinn's girlfriend's house"

"Ya I noticed when two men greeted me in the kitchen when I wanted to get coffee... they're nice.. they said to tell you to not make upromptu sleepovers a habit"

"Okay.."

"What's eating you.. you look sad and frustrated at the same time"

"Nothing.."

"Yea sure.. "

"You still didn't tell me why you are outside and not in bed waiting for me"

"Because I was supposed to wait for you?"

"Well yeah"

"Because you were the pants in this relationship?"

"Umm no"

"Good answer, now tell me what's bugging you or I'll change my mind concerning our date"

"You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you"

"Well I didn't like you leaving me in bed alone in an unknown house this morning but I'm still alive"

"Fine but you have to promise the date is still on"

"Whatever just get on with it .."

"I went to see Santana instead of jogging"

"Santana?"

"My ex-fling/first love"

"Right... so what was the purpose of the meet?"

"I heard a rumor and I needed to knowif it was true.. and I needed closure"

"A rumor... right.. you still have feelings for her then"

"I love her but I'm not in love with her"

"So I'm basically the rebound girl"

"No I had a couple of other girls since her and believe me you are by far the rebound girl"

"So what am I?"

"You're the girl I want to get to know.. not the girl to make me forget.. you're the something new"

"Okay..good answer.. now is she hotter than me?"

"Different version of the same levels of hotness.. you have the brunette, grey eyes, banging body, tongue piercing and tattoos going on.. she has the latina, bitchiness, cheerleader and banging body going on..."

"Waiiiiit... Santana 'razor imma hair' Lopez is your ex ?"

"Yea but I just know her as San... Now why are you outside instead of my bed?"

"Quinn and her mini are making breakfast"

"Ok, so..."

"Rachel's a vegan apperently... and Quinn wants bacon"

"Oh that's wonderful.. Come on let's go watch them fight over nothing"

****

"Good Morning Berry Family and Quinn!" _Great now she decides to fucking come in with her new toy no less... Wait...she's the friggin juice girl I work with!_

"Shut up Fran I'm trying to defend bacon.. and what the fuck _(I mouth the her pointing at Ashley) _"

"Oh whatever Quinn... Admit it I'm right.. vegan bacon is better than real bacon"

"No it's not ! Your weird ass bacon tastes like rubber whereas mine is actual food!"

"Language Quinn"

"OKay Rach listen it's 7:30 in the morning I'm tired, I'm hungry and my hand hurts...I'll agree to disagree alright?"

"No ! I heard you hum when you put that vegan bacon in your mouth.."

"OKay! Fine I love your freakish bacon, but I still think you might as well eat the real thing instead of the alternative"

"You won't kiss me then !"

"What?" _Oh you're in trouble now Quinnie_

"Whenever you'll eat bacon you won't have the privilege of kissing whatsoever for a whole day"

"Oh my god Rachel I can do the same thing to you, everytime you eat tofu or whatever weird protein suppliment out there you won't get to kiss me either!" 

"Fine it's a deal then"

"What?"

"Girls this is getting a little out of hand for nothing? No?"

"Who asked you new girl, stick to Fran and let me deal with my carnivore of a girlfriend without interruption"

"Berry you have balls... but seriously dude no bad talking to the potential girlfriend"

"Oy hold your tongue Fran.. wait... girlfriend? Ashley's your girlfriend?"

"No I'm not.. We're acquaintances"

"Acquaintances who make out and have slept together... twice..."

"Anyway I'm going to leave now... things seem a little tense around here..."

"Okay..Let me walk you out then"

"I thought you said your sister was a player.."

"Well that is what I always saw.. a player.. not girlfriend material stuff"

"So deal?"

"Wait you were actually serious?"

"Yes"

"Fine, but the deal goes on after the next half hour"

"Why?"

"Your parents left to work and I want to make out while we're not invaded by the parentals"

"But your sister is still here"

"Don't care"

_I just pull her closer to me by pulling her by her hips_

"I don't want to do this deal thing.. it's stupid" _I whisper in her ear_

"It may be stupid but I'm trying to prove a point"

"What that you can't stand my carnivore-ish breath as much as I can't stand your tofu-ish breath" _I lean my head near her neck and place a kiss there_

"That and the fact that I'm always right"

"Oh really" _I put my hands on her ass_

"Quinn behave"

"What I'm just touching you, am I not allowed to?"

"Yes but.."

"But what?" _I squeeze and lick her bottom lip_

"Mmmm do that again"

_I lick her bottom lip again and I lift her so she can wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck..._

"What now Miss Berry?"

"Kiss me"

"Oh but my sister is outside and she can come in at any moment" _I smirk at her_

"You're an ass"

"An ass who owns your ass" _I raise my eyebrow and nip her chin_

"You don't own shit"

"Oh language Miss Berry.." _I squeeze her ass a little harder and she groans_

"Would you shut up and kiss me already"

"Say please oh sweet lover of mine than I will"

"You're not my lover"

"Not yet.. _I wink at her_... now say please.."

"Please Quinn kiss me"

"Sure.. how do you want me to kiss you"

"Oh my god"

_She grabs me by the neck and crashes our lips together. Oh I love it when she moans..._

_I move us so that Rachel's back is against the wall...We continue to kiss passionately_

"You're so hot baby"

"You're hot too...wait Rach.. Get off " _OW OWWWWW NO NOT NOW WHY ?_

"What? Why? "

"I'm changing and it fucking hurts"

"Changing? Seriously now? Wait let me get you to the couch .. I'm going to get Fran"

"No no just get me my stash that's in the pocket of my schoolbag"

"We decided that you were not going to use it this time Quinn."

"OKay fine whatever just get me something please, I feel like my body is being torn in two"

"Calm down baby okay I'm coming right back " _She kisses me quickly on my lips and runs in the kitchen_

**XxXxXxX**

_We walk out to the front porch and stand there just looking at each other_

"So.. we're still on for the date?"

"Do I have to worry about your ex?"

"No, .. not at all, she's taken besides I hope I'll be taken also soon enough"

"Shut up."

"Tomorrow night you're free?"

"I have to work for a few hours but after I have nothing to do"

"You're all mine then after work"

"Yours?"

"Yep mine, you have a problem with that?"

"You're a cocky ass"

"Well you like it so why change?"

"Who said that I liked it?"

"The sex "

"No that was incendental..."

"Incendental ? Really? So you regret it"

"Incendental as in the weed was clouding my judement , I don't put out so easily normally.. I wait until I know the person"

"Well you'll get to know me with all the dates we're going to have"

"Dates.. plural... great"

"Oh whatever you are so exited on the inside you're about to burst Miss .. wait what's your last name?"

"Chance...Anyways I'm going to go"

"Wait don't you want me to give you a ride.."

"I actually live a few blocks down"

"Oh ok"

"Yea.. so meet at the smoothie joint at 10 tomorrow alright?"

"Cool.."

"Dork.. see you tomorrow then" _She walks down the stairs _

"Not even a goodbye kiss?"

"Nope ... if the date's good tomorrow you might get the privilege of kissing me again" _She turns away and walks down the streets_

"Alright..You have a fine ass by the way !"

"Shut up Fran !"

_I wait outside a couple of minutes until I see where she lived exactly... which is so close it's weird.. She lives next to Finn Hudson.. That fucking Franketeen of a being.._

"Fran! Fran!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"She's changing come quick"

"Rachel just give her the weed she'll be bettr after"

"Fran I refuse to let her continue this narcotic adiction for any longer"

"Rachel it's just a little weed it won't affect her at all.. it will just ease the pain.. the doctor she used to se when she was younger recommended to her"

"Great now even doctors are hippies"

"Oh my god just go inside and get her something else like Motrin or Exedrin"

"Yes ! That ! I think my daddies have that in the medecine cabinet"

_Oh my god what is Quinn doing with this looney chick... She's so annoying.._


	14. Chapter 14

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE..**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"I can't believe you are actually smoking that in front of me, even after I told you to take the pills to relieve the pain. But no, your sister just pushes a joint in your mouth and you completely forget what I said.. What a girlfriend you are"

_Quinn, Fran and I are in my backyard. Quinn's lounging on the ground near the pool while Fran and I are sat both on separate chairs looking at her._

"Rach relax, the pain that she usual gets is almost the same pain as giving birth.. So it hurts like a motherfucker"

"Duh" _Quinn is so high right now_

"Language Fran" _I glare at her_

"Duh Frannie"

"Quinn, either you speak coherently or don't speak at all"

"Oh that's harsh Rachel, don't be so mad at her. Think of it like this, when someone breaks their leg they need their morphine to kill the pain right? Well Quinn needs her reliever to kill the pain too.. so what if it's weed, a specialist subscribed it for her when this all started when she was 12"

"Certainly not a specialist from around Ohio Fran"

"Duh.. baby you ever went to Cali.. It's soo fun there, hot hot chicks over there.. but not as hot as you, you are at a whole higher level of hotness that is soo hot"_ I look over to her and she grins at me then takes a long puff off the joint ._

"Right, anyway when we turned 12 Quinn started to have these weird pains. I started to have them too, but mom always thought it was period pains or whatever.. until the first time Quinn changed.. So without my father knowing, she flew us both to California where our grandparents lived. My grandmother learned of the situation from mom so they decided to carry us both by an inter-sex specialist."

"So you have it too sometimes.."

"No I have something different.. but when we saw the specialist he subscribed us both with medication or whatever.. after a while they didn't work so we went back then he told us to use weed to ease the pain"

"That's absurd.." _I see Quinn trying to get up from where she is. She finally gets up after 2 tries then walks over to us while taking another puff , passes it to Fran then sits down on my lap. She puts her arms around me and snuggles her face in my neck._

"Absurd but it really helps believe me.. but I must admit I consume much more than Quinn. She only use it when she gets pain..I just use all the time"_ She looks at Quinn , laughs the takes a long toke off the spliff then lights it off with her shoe._

"Baby did you know that ...that..that when you smile..I see stars...oh and birds.. and hear music..like paradise"

"Hear that Rach paradise lives in your smile"

"Shut up"

"Baby I want.. want.. oreos"

"Oreos?" _I look over to Fran to see if she knows why Quinn would ever want oreos. As far as I know Quinn doesn't like cookies or candies much, so it's a surprise to me that she's asking me for them._

"Munchies"

"Great she's going to raid the fridge now"

"Nope just oreos, for some reason she only eats that when she's high"

"Wait.. no wonder last week I found two empty packs of oreos outside"

"Rachiiiiiieee help me find oreos.. I'll share one with you... Oh ! We can have oreos lady kisses after" _She gets up from my lap and pulls me from my seat. She looks at Fran for a few seconds then pulls her from her seat too. She makes her way back in the house pulling both of us with her._

_We reach the kitchen with a few stumbles, I swear dealing with two high fools is a mess._

_I sit on one of the bar stools while I watch the twins who are in the search of Quinn's beloved oreos._

"Quinnie I think you ate all the oreos the last time"

"What nooo ... nooo I want.. something else then"

"Quinn think fast! Sword fight! " _I see Fran ,who's in the fridge, pull out two carrots and flings one to her sister. Of course Quinn misses the catch, and falls to the ground to catch it. I laugh at them, Quinn gets up with the carrots in her hand and looks at me with a little glare._

"I Lucy Quinn Fabray of Lima will duel you Fran of the Francissus Fuckity to protect my lady ! En garde !"

"Quinn language" _She swings the carrot with her left hand at Fran who tries to duck it but just ends up falling forward on the ground.. Weird I was sure that she's right handed.. _

"Ha Ha ! I protected my lady with just a swing of my sword ! Now for the winning kiss!" _She drops the carrot and runs to me, turns me around on the stool and leans in quickly and stands between my legs_

"Quinn it's not a sword it's a carrot"

"Don't care I still protected you"_ She leans in more into me and claims my lips. After a few seconds I pull back'_

"Ew Quinn your breath's weird"

"No it's not " _She tries to claim my lips again but I move my head from her_

"Stop Quinn go brush your teeth"

"No come on.. give me a kiss, I love your lips Rachel.. The things I imagine you could do with that mouth of yours makes me wet for you" _She starts kissing me on my jaw then my neck and starts to suck hard._

"Quinn.. behave.. stop talking like that you're high"

"High on your sexiness.. " _She sucks a little harder, and I moan.. Great she's going to give me a hickey_

"Baby stop, you're not yourself.. let's.. let's just.. Oh my god do that again" _She sucks on the other side of my neck and licks at the same time. I put my hands on top of her head and she continues her assault on my neck._

"Rach you can be my oreo right.. I'll eat you right up.."_ She moves her hands that were on my knees higher up my thighs, and dips one hand near my crotch_

"Ya eat me up.. just don't stop"

"Oh please stop before I barf all over the floor"

"Oh huh Santana!" _I push Quinn off me harshly but she leans in back to me to continue her kissing. I see both __Santana and Brittany smirking at us_

"Seriously Q stop biting the hobbit, Britt and I decided to ditch today and are here to hang out" _She pulls Quinn off of me, and Quinn starts whining_

"But Santana I love Rachel, I wanna eat her up"_ I blush hard at her words_

"Oh don't worry Q I bet the hobbit will leave you eat her tonight"

"Don't call her hobbit.. she's not hobbit Santana.. She's my princess"

"What the fuck Tinkerbelle is she high?"

"Hmm a little and language Santana"

"Tink there is no controlling what goes out of this mouth."

"Oy talk to my princess better or I'll slay you with my sword like I did to Fran"_ Quinn stands in front of me like she's actually going to fight Santana to protect or something_

"Your sword meaning the carrot on the floor Quinn? Oh my god this is hilarious where's my phone so I can videotape this. Oh I can see the facebook comments now..."

"Santana , Quinn and Fran got high on weed not too long ago even after I told them not too. Apparently they use it to ease the pain when it's that time of the month"

"Fran is still here? "

"Wait you knew she was here..."

"Yea .. umm .. she crossed paths when she was jogging this morning... and don't worry Tink I know all about their habits and shit. Fran told me all about it way back when but Quinn doesn't think that I know"

"Great.. "_ I roll my eyes thinking that I'm always the last one to know about everything..." A_nyways Fran is knocked out on the floor by the fridge"

"Sanny help me wake up Quinn number 2.. she looks like she's having a very good dream, she's smiling"

"Well good for her Britt, come on let me put her on the couch" _Santana walks over to Fran and lifts her up with ease, guess the Cheerio practices gave her a lot of strength. She walks over to the couch and lays Fran gently there. I am leaning at the doorway while Britt and Quinn talk about Veggie Tales or something. Santana looks around her briefly, I guess to see if Britt followed her but doesn't seem to realize I'm watching her, then she passes her hand in Fran's blond hair and just stares at her for a couple seconds. _

_She leans down and kisses her forehead and mumbles something in Spanish that I don't comprehend._

"Santana.." _She stands up quickly from the couch and marches pass me._

"You didn't see nothing Frodo and if you talk about I will not hesitate to beat you"

_I follow her back to the kitchen and I see Quinn with two celery sticks sticking out of her mouth and Britt just sitting on one of the bar stools laughing at her._

"What's so funny ?" _Santana asks not even acknowledging that I'm right next to her_

"Quinn is trying to be a sea lion or something" _She's laughs even louder when Quinn makes a howling sound_

"Baby can we watch Bo? Doccubus is so on!"

"Doccubus Tink?"

"She really is into this Canadian fantasy TV show called Lost Girl. It's about a succubus and her human side-kick fighting crime and other stuff. She just like to ogle the main character's boobs also the doctor who helps the succubus control her urges"

"I want a pillow made in the shape of Bo's boobs... Anna Silk is so hot"

"Yea Quinn think about that when you're sleeping alone on the couch tonight" _I glare at her and now she looks like a lost puppy._

"But baby you said her boobs look hot too one time"

"Quinn you basically said you prefer boobs in your face instead of your own girlfriend's!"

"Okay very fascinating people glad your gay lemons has been unpressed to the max... Come on Britt let's go outside by the pool" _She pulls Britt off the stool and drags her outside._

_I turn to look at Quinn, she is now happily chewing on the celery sticks and humming some song. I think it's Eminem or something, she has a serious addiction to that rapper it's not even funny. Great! now she's trying to sing with food in her mouth._

"_**Too late for the other side,**_

_**Caught in a chase 25 to life.."**_

"Quinn don't sing or talk with your mouth full, it's very unattractive"

"Sorry baby" _She finishes her last bite of celery then walks up to me and hugs me tight_

"Quinnie, you okay?"

"Yea I just want to say I'm sorry, I know you told me to not take it.. but I'm so used to taking away the pain with it.."

"Quinnie it's okay.. just next time don't use it when I'm around.. and promise to only use it when you're in pain" _I lean up to her and kiss her sweetly on her lips then on her nose._

"I promise... I think your boobs are hotter than Anna Silk's by the way"

"Whatever you're still high, I think you just need a shower and a nap"

"Okay but you'll shower with me right?"

"W-what?"

"Yea come one it's only lady parts, plus you saw me undress this morning so you know what my boobs look like"

"Ok.. but no funny business"

"Rach it's just a shower I don't know why it has to be funny or a business..."

"Oh my god " _She pulls out of the hug and grabs my hand to make her way to our bathroom up the stairs._

_What have I gotten into to? Of course I want our first to be special and all, but have you seen Quinn ? She's literally sex on two feet. Even before we started dating and even before she moved in I always thought she was attractive. I always had a little girl crush on her but I never thought that her feelings were the same for me. And I'm very thankful for that. I know she's ready for sex, I'm ready for it too, but I think if we wait a little longer it would better for us and our relationship._

_She said that she would wait until I was ready, and I trust her and know that she will keep that promise. _

_A little shower won't hurt, right? Two naked girls in a shower, nope nothing bad with that at all.._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_I'm high.. really really high.. whatever Quinn has been smoking these days is top notch!_

_I know I'm on the floor, I know that Quinn tried to slay me with a carrot.. That high fucker._

_I have my eyes closed, I can hear noises.. different voices.. then I feel someone pick me up. I want to tell the person holding me to let me go but then I feel that they are familiar, arms that I've already felt or something. Like a déjà vu kind thing but whatever._

_Ok either I'm dreaming because I swear I just felt lips on me.._

_I'm sticking to my stash from now on because this is just fucking with my head._

_I need to sober up like right now. _

_Ok plan of action number 1: get up from wherever you are and get coffee_

_I get up and try my best to put on the coffee machine. But thanks to baby Jesus there is already coffee in the pot_

_I take a cup, pour and taste the deliciousness of the best thing ever and go to sit by the breakfast bar._

"I didn't know that you were serious when you said that you were by the Berry's"

"My sister got kicked out because she was gay. Therefore I would ever stay with my so called parents as long as they keep denying their daughter."

"Dramatic much"

"No Santana.. please don't start your fucking analysis on me now , I'm by far from my normal self now so please shut up and let me enjoy my coffee"

"Ok … I just figure that it's weird that you are here all of a sudden. And not by your parent's no less"

"I'm here because my sister needs me"

"Like she needed you a month ago"

"I offered her to stay with me but she said no. Besides Rachel was taking care of her then and still is"

"You know it's very weird that your parents don't know the real you yet.. I guess Quinn only has balls in your family...literally "

"Santana I told you the things you know in secret so please don't go trash talking about us.."

"Fuck off you know damn well I care too much to do that"

"Because you care now.. that's an improvement I guess"

"Whatever"

"Weird you have soften a little.. I guess Britt did a good number on you"

"Like you sluts on the side have made you a total bitch"

"First of all I never had sluts neither before or after you contrary to belief. And second I'm going to leave you with your blonde to go see my potential girlfriend now at least she gave me a chance at that"

"That's low Fran you know why I couldn't be with you"

"We would have made it happen if you showed a little compassion and effort. I wasn't the one fine just don't fuck around with Brittany, she actually is one of the none screwed up ones around here"

_With that I leave her in the kitchen and walk out the door to end by Ashley's house. While I'm walking down trying to remember where I saw her pass before, I see Finn Finnosense Hudson walking down the driveway with roses. Thanks god I decided to cut my hair otherwise he would have thought I was Quinn. _

_I remember that Ashley lives two blocks down from his house and I start making my way over there. I promised her a date last night, she's going top get it now..._

_**REVIEWS PLEASE !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE..**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Who builds an apartment complex in the middle of a suburbia ? Fucking Lima..._

_I walk up to where they have that box thingy with all the buttons,.. I can't remember what it's supposed to be called.._

_I can't see shit on it though... I can't even remember this girl's last name..Chan? Chancey? _

_I'm gonna press all the buttons and just shout out her name... her name.. name? Fuck me why did I smoke her stash.. this is not a good high people... this is a fucked up amnesia high right now.._

_Name?.. A...Ashley ! I think..._

_I press all the buttons..and they all glow purple... weird normally they glow red or yellow on the tv shows.._

_And a stream of hellos blurt out of the box... it's like ghost are calling me through the box.._

_Wait.. FOCUS Fran! ..._

"ASHLEY!"

"Are you the pizza delivery guy?" "Cable TV repair guy?"

_People still use cable? _

"No I'm looking for Ashley"

"Fran?" _Oh fucking finally_

"Ash...ASSSHHH .. let me up"

"The hell ! stop shouting .. it's 4B"

_She unlocks the door for me via her apartment.. I'm telling you technology today it's sweet!_

_Wait.. she said 4B.. I have to go up stairs... Oh my god I'll never make it._

_steps.. fuck I'm tired...I sit down on the stairs and just chill.. _

"Fran stand up"

"What"

"Stand up.. Jesus you're a mess"

"Ash.. god you're pretty"

"Yeah yeah come on you high monkey"

"I'm a monkey high off your hotness babe"

"That's cheesy Fran that shit doesn't work with me especially if you are semi-coherent"

_I feel her pull me up and drag me up the stairs_

"Dude why do you have so many stairs..."

"Why do you insist on asking dumb questions"

"You're mean"

"You're high"

"Maybe"

"Fran that's a fucking yes maybe because you eyes are as red as fuck "

"Dude you say fuck a lot"

"Whatever just stand up against the wall so I can open the door"

_She looks kind of mad.. but she's so hot though.. so much hotter than Santana … why am I thinking of her still..._

"Fran stop staring at my ass"

"If you didn't want me to stare at it you wouldn't had come out with such short shorts on"

"Shut up.. I am allowed to be in shorts in my apartment if I want to. Besides I didn't want you to piss off the neighbors with your banshee yelling"

"I can have you screaming like a banshee too at any second"

"Seriously what the fuck are you on Fran"

"Lucy Q's stash but don't fret baby I am fully functional"

"Just get in the apartment and sit on the couch while I make some coffee to sober your ass up"

"But Ash I wanna take you out on a date"

"Later Fran"

"Why not now? Then we can get on with the banshee screaming orgasms"

"Dude seriously shut up"

"Fine but I want a kiss first"

"Why should I give you one you are behaving like a real cocky motherfucker"

"Cuz you like me"

"When did I ever mention that... you sound like a five year old by the way"

"Last night "_When you were screaming out my name... Banshee style "_and I'm a Gemini so I'm playful and kiddish at heart"

"Whatever, behave and drink the coffee in the pot while I go take a shower"

"Ooh you want company I'm a good back scrubber"

"No way just stay on the couch and sober up"

"Ok"

"Oh my god stop pouting" _She plants a chaste kiss on my lips and walks off to the bathroom_

"I got a kiss ! " _Me doing a silly dance .._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Baby open your eyes"

"Nope I'm perfectly fine with them closed"

"So I get to admire you and you don't want to see me"

"Quinn if I look at you right now I don't think our rule of waiting will be maintained"

"But I never wanted that rule"

"You realize it is way to early in our relationship to even consider seeing each other naked yet here we are bending the rules by taking a shower together"

"Baby taking a shower is innocent, Santana and I used to take showers together before...besides you already saw my dick and even held it!"

"Wait Santana saw you naked"

"Uh yeah, no biggie"

"Yes Quinn that is a big issue here, she's seen you before I have.. wait you were showering with your sister's ex-fling..."

"Stop complicating the conversation and just open your eyes"

"No"

"Baby come on, just take a peek at me.. believe me I'm ogling your tits right now just do the same to me so I don't feel like a pervert"

"You are a pervert Quinn and stop staring at me"

"I won't until you open your eyes"

"Why did I even follow you in here in the first place?"

"I'm getting out of here, because this is just stupid."

"Ok ! OK ! I'll open my eyes.. just don't go"

"Ok do it then"

"Fine"

_I finally open my eyes, with my head down I can only see the tiles of the bathroom floor. Why did I follow in here? I'm not ready to see her naked, I think I might actually burst into flames from frustration._

_Before I make a next move, I feel her hands on my cheeks to lift up my head gently and looks at me with sad eyes._

"Why are you so scared of looking at me? Don't you want to see me?"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it? You're making me feel like you're not attracted to me or something... I-I-Is it because of my condition? Because I assure you it's gone now.."

"I'm scared that we're moving too fast. We've been together barely 2 weeks and we're already naked in front of each other. It's not because of you, you're fucking gorgeous Quinn and believe I'm more than just attracted to you"

"I don't think we're moving too fast.."

"Baby it's because your feelings have been known to you longer than mine have been to me means that we go at your pace "

"I know that..but all I'm saying is that a little look at me won't hurt.. you're girlfriend is giving the chance to look at her naked and you're not taking it sorry if that sounds totally weird to me"

"I am looking at you now"

"As I am you.. so what do you think? My eyes look pretty I know but what about the rest..."

"I'm trying no to drool on my self...you're naked...very naked.. your appendage is gone..."

"Yes I am.. yes it's gone I told you I would only have for a few days"

"Yes I remember but I didn't know you would change completely in such short time"

"You are almost naked and you look so beautiful too Rach..."

"Yea.."

"Come on Rachel "

"Seriously Quinn, how do you expect me to believe you when you say things like that... I have been always teased about my nose...my height... my hands, I'm here standing in front of you at my most vulnerable state and I'm just terrified that you're just.."

"That I'm just gonna what? Say that you're not gorgeous? That I don't feel weak in the knees just looking at you.. naked or not Rachel I'm totally.."

"Yea yea I know totally in love with me, I get it I'm just having a hard time trying to find the logic in this when not too long ago we were fighting over Finn and Puck, you were on the Cheerios who spent the school year making my high school experience miserable."

"It isn't suppose to be logical baby, it's love. You are going to have to accept that or I'll spend my time being the most sappiest person ever trying to prove to you that I care so deeply for you"

"Jesus just that sentence makes you sappy"

"You're Jewish you don't believe in Jesus"

" True"

"So are we going to stand here for the rest of the day, because at one point your dads are going to come back and I don't think they would appreciate seeing both of us in this state of undress."

"No we're not going to stay here the whole day, we are going to shower together but no funny business Quinn I mean it."

"Thank Buddha I thought we would never move from here"

"Buddha?"

" I didn't want to say god... "god" is so overused ...God needs a break.. so I'm replacing him with Buddha"

"So you're a Buddhist now"

"Yep .. Kama Sutra baby "

"Kama Sutra is an ancient Indian Hindu text Quinn"

"Whatever let's just go take a hot shower please, I getting cold here"

"I can see that" _Her nipples are totally pointing at me right now. With the height different I in direct view of her tits. It's awesome_

"Perv"

"I'm your perv" _ I lean up to kiss her deeply. She places her hands on my neck … wow she is totally different kissing than before, I swipe my tongue on her lips and she grants me access. We kiss for a few more minutes and I feel her hands start to roam. She moves her hands,that were on my hips, onto my sides and slowly reaches higher. I stop her hands and slowly pull away from her. I open my eyes and see that hers are still closed. I peck her again on the lips and rush in the shower leaving her still standing in the middle of the room._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_You would think after so much time that some people would get the impression that I don't care about my daughter. But I do, I love her so much.. I need her back... I need to speak to her. I need to convince her that I never gave up on her. That's why I here now. Here in the freezing cold crying in front of the place that she now calls home. Here to drop off a letter, my letter to her hoping that she will take the time to read it. Take the time to understand why I did what I did. Hoping that when she glances at the name on the letter that she won't just shred it to pieces._

_Here I am hoping, that she would forgive me for abandoning her. Here's to hoping I can make things right again._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Sorry for the lack of updates. No excuses really just plain laziness really XD. Anyways should I continue on the story with Fran and whatnot? For those who read my other story "The Folk" I'll be updating this week as well.**

**Review please :)**


End file.
